


Sonic Underground: Equestria Girls

by GalacticDefender4679



Series: Sonic Underground: Equestria Girls [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: High School, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: After a dimensional portal mishap; Sonic, Sonia and Manic wind up at a high school as humans. Now they must help Twilight Sparkle, who is also from another world, reclaim her magic crown before the person that stole it uses it for their own benefit.





	1. The Gateway

It was a normal day on Mobius as a large five-colored train lead by a red steam engine roared through Green Hill Zone. On board were two hedgehogs who couldn’t help but bear a striking resemblance to the hero of the planet, Sonic the Hedgehog.

The girl had fuschia pink hair and quill spikes, along with darker pink fur and green eyes. She was wearing a red sleeveless top and a short dark purple skirt, separated by a gold belt with some sort of white gem in it. She also had on purple arm-length gloves, red stockings with purple decals on the knees and near the waist, along with purple boots and red gloves. She also had a white medallion that looked like an electric keyboard secured to her neck with a yellow string.

The male had parakeet green fur and hair that made him look like a punk rock star, not to mention a couple of gold-loop earrings on his left ear and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a red vest and shoes with white toes, and black spiked bracelets over the ends of his gloves, along with an orange fanny-pack and a white medallion shaped like a drumkit on his neck with a blue string. He was playing Solitaire on the table in front of his seat since he was so bored.

“Wow. Hard to believe Sonic moved out here, huh Manic?” asked the girl.

“I guess. I kinda like how quiet it seems.” said the male, now known as Manic. Then the female saw he misplaced a card.

“Um, red eight on the black nine,” she said.

“Huh? Oh, right. Thanks, Sonia.” said Manic, correcting his error. Then the conductor’s voice boomed over the speaker system.

“The 7:30 Ressha Sentai Toqger is now arriving at Green Hill Station. Please stand behind the white line until the train has come to a complete stop,” he said.

“Well, looks like this is our stop,” said Manic, cleaning up his cards. Sonia grabbed a small purse and a rolling suitcase off the luggage rack and Manic grabbed a small briefcase. Once the doors opened, Sonia and Manic jumped off the train and looked around when suddenly, Sonic the Hedgehog, now wearing a three-necked guitar-shaped white medallion on a red string on his neck, broke through the crowd and ran up to them.

“Sonia! Manic! Glad you made it, guys.” he said and grabbed them in a hug.

“Heh-heh! Good to see you too, bro!” said Manic.

“I see you still have the medallion Mother gave you,” said Sonia.

“Duh. No way I’d get rid of this baby,” said Sonic. “Way too many memories with it.”

“Well, we’re here. You said you had something interesting for us to check out?” asked Manic.

“Huh? Oh, right, that. It’s at my HQ. You guys got your rides?” asked Sonic.

“Yeah, they’re on the train.” said Manic and he whistled to the Asian human Conductor with some sort of monkey puppet passing by the door. “Yo Ticket! Didn’t my sister and I bring a motorcycle with us? And a hoverboard?”

“Yeah, they’re in the green engine. I’ll get them.” said the puppet and the conductor walked away. Sonic was confused as he looked at his brother.

“Dare I ask?” he asked.

“I honestly have no idea either.” said his brother. “I think Conductor’s got some sort of split personality or something.” Then Sonia’s pink and blue motorcycle and a red and yellow Extreme Gear board rolled out on a luggage rack pushed by a pink and white robot that seemed feminine. Sonic was suspicious until Sonia put her hand on his shoulder.

“Relax. That’s Wagon. She’s the train’s snack vendor, but she handles porter duties too.” she said.

“Yeah, and ya know, for a robot, she’s pretty cool,” said Manic, walking up to the cart and grabbing his board. “Thanks, Wagon. See ya round.”

“I hope so. You have a round trip ticket.” she joked. Manic laughed at that and rolled Sonia her motorcycle.

“All right. See ya,” he said and jumped on the board. Sonic was surprised.

“Hey, what happened to the old board, man?” he asked.

“Remember how Sleet’s bots blew the motor with the whole Argus issue?” asked Manic.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah well, same thing happened last week, and it blew up the whole board. Saw more and more people using these babies, so I decided to upgrade to one too,” said Manic.

“Well, nice call. C’mon, I’ll take you to my hideout,” said Sonic, and he and his siblings raced out of the station. After a while, they arrived at an old Freedom Fighter aircraft hangar from the war with Robotnik.

“An old hangar? What’re we doing here?” asked Manic. Sonic smiled and knocked on the rolling door.

“Oh, honey, I’m home!” he shouted. Then the door opened and Sonia and Manic saw Sonic’s friend, Tails, on a rolling board under his biplane, the Tornado, doing maintenance on the engine.

“Hey, Sonic. Your family here?” he asked.

“Yep, right here. Guys, this here’s my partner in crime, and adopted little brother, Miles Prower,” said Sonic.

“Friends call me Tails,” he said as he rolled out and flew over.

“Nice to meet ya, man. Sonic tells us you’ve got some awesome tech for us to see,” said Manic.

“Yeah, it’s right in here,” said Tails, pulling away a tarp to reveal a large metal ring surrounded by terminals and relays. “I built a dimensional portal.”

“Holy hell! How is that possible?” asked Sonia.

“Simple. See, some human speedster from another dimension wound up here, called himself the Flash,” said Sonic. “Anyway, he said we both have this connection to something called the Speed Force, an extradimensional power source or something like that, and if I run fast enough on that treadmill,” he then pointed to a supped-up treadmill. “I can generate enough power to open portals to other universes. In theory.” Then Sonia and Manic did an anime-style pratfall and stood back up with Sonia a bit nervous and Manic ecstatic.

“I don’t know if that’s safe, Sonic,” said Sonia.

“Who cares? I wanna see another universe!” said Manic. “Spin it up, big bro.”

“With pleasure,” said Sonic. Before Tails could say anything else, Sonic leaped onto the treadmill and ran as fast as he could, powering up the portal.

“Sonic wait!” said Tails as he jumped off and ran to the master. “I have to do some safety checks before it’s activated or we risk turning it into a black hole-like phenomenon and destroying our universe.”

“Maybe we should listen to him,” said Sonia.

“Forget that. Let’s do this dance!” said Manic and he threw the power switch and opened the green vortex. “See? It’s fine.” Then the vortex turned purple and started pulling loose stuff in.

“What did I just tell you?” asked Tails.

“Well, now I feel stupid,” said Manic. Then the portal started pulling Sonia in. She grabbed a railing for safety, but with practically no grip on her gloves, she slipped off. Quickly, Sonic grabbed her and ran away from the portal as fast as he could, but the wind from the portal was slightly faster. Sonic tripped over his own feet and started falling in, but Manic grabbed him and used his Extreme Gear to try and get away, but he couldn’t and was pulled in.

Once they were gone, Tails deactivated the portal and started thinking about how to get his friends back.


	2. High School

“Whoa!” shouted Sonic as he and his siblings were thrown out of a portal in a town outside a large building.

“Ugh. Where are we?” asked Manic. Then he looked at his arms and saw they were tan and completely bald. “And what happened to us?” Manic had become human. He still had his medallion, shoes, pack, belt, bracelets, and earrings, but now with tanned skin, a parakeet green sleeveless shirt and matching green jeans, and a green backpack.

“I don’t know, but I think we look good,” said Sonia. She had looked almost the same, but she was a human with light pink skin with a pink backpack.

“I know, right?” said Sonic. He had turned into a human too, with peach skin, a white long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and a blue vest with a white S on the left side, along with a blue backpack with red streaks. “But I’m with Manic. Where are we?”

“I think I have an idea as to how we can figure that out. Empty out your bags,” said Manic. They did so and out of the bags came several different objects, the most notable being seven different colored gemstones.

“The Chaos Emeralds!” smiled Sonic. “I had these on me before the portal jump. Maybe we can use them to get home.”

“Maybe later. They look kinda dead right now,” said Manic. “Let’s see. What else we got?” He reached into the pile and pulled out a pouch of small green beans.

“What are those?” asked Sonia.

“Senzu Beans. Healing snacks I got from my friend Goku after the last Smash Bros. tournament,” said Sonic. “Handy to have healing items on hand. Let’s see what we have in terms of weaponry.”

“Well, aside from our instruments, it looks like the only other weapons we have are these things,” said Sonia, pulling three black swords hilts out of her bag.

“Beam Swords. More souvenirs from the last tournament. Gonna need these.” said Sonic, passing one to each of his siblings. Then he pulled out his ring sack and saw he had about twenty-five rings in it. Then they all saw they had high-school textbooks in their bags.

“What do we need these for?” asked Manic. Then Sonic zipped up to the sign over the door to the building, both relieved that he still had his powers, and ticked when he saw the sign read “Canterlot High School”.

“Ugh. Here’s your answer. This is a high school.” he said.

“Well, guess we got no choice. Let’s go,” said Manic. He and Sonia swung the doors open and looked around with Sonic.

“Where is everyone?” asked Sonia.

“Well, this place isn’t abandoned, I can tell that much. If it was, it’d be a total wreck,” said Manic.

“Well then, where is everyone?” asked Sonic. Then…

 _BRRRIIIINNNGGG!_ A loud bell rang out and a huge mob of people came out into the hall, narrowly avoiding collisions with each other.

“Well, ask a stupid question,” said Sonic as he and his family walked down the hall as the flood of people died down.

Sonic noticed a lot of people looking at him and his siblings, but they weren’t bugged by it much. Every time someone came up, Sonic offered them a handshake, which they graciously accepted.

“Hey, is anyone else noticing something weird about these humans?” asked Manic.

“Like what?” asked Sonic.

“Like that,” he said, pointing at a group of girls with different colored hair, eyes, and most disturbingly, skin.

“Yeah, that is pretty weird,” said Sonia.

“Eh, we’re in a different dimension. It’s probably the norm here,” said Sonic. Then he saw two girls shyly waving at him. He smirked, winked and gave them a thumbs-up, and to his surprise, when he did this, they blushed madly and fainted.

“Oops,” he said. Manic lightly punched him in the arm and chuckled.

“Nice goin’, hot-shot,” he said.

“Focus boys,” said Sonia. “We’re new here, so we should probably find the principal’s office.” Sonic and Manic agreed when suddenly, Sonic heard something around a corner.

“Thought this was over, didn’t you?” asked a voice. “You honestly thought someone could stick up for you and that’d be it? That you could just run away and hope I wouldn’t find you? Wrong!” Sonia and Manic heard it too and they looked around the corner to see two girls, one picking on the other.

One had orange skin, cyan eyes, and red and yellow striped hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a magenta shirt with a red and yellow sun shape on it, an orange skirt with purple and blonde stripes in the lower right corner, and black boots with purple flame designs on the toes.

The other had cream-colored skin, long pale pink hair with a white butterfly clip in it and teal eyes. She was wearing a white tank-top, a grass green skirt with three butterflies on it, and green boots.

She brushed a loose hair out of her eyes in fear. “I-I didn’t-”

“Don’t you get it? It doesn’t matter where you go. There’s nowhere I can’t find you.” said the other girl. “Now as for my crown… get it for me or you’re dead!” She raised a fist to attack and it almost got to the other’s face when Manic attached his drumsticks together at the butt-ends and threw them like a boomerang, knocking the girl’s arm off course into a locker and flying right back into his hand.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” said Sonia.

“To be honest, me neither,” said Manic, putting his sticks back in his fanny-pack.

“What do you think you’re doing here? Get lost or you’re dead.” said the bully.

“Listen, sweetheart, normally I don’t hit girls, but if you force me, I can easily break a few of your ribs in no time,” said Sonic. This made her snap and she charged at Sonic with her fist clenched, but then he just side-stepped and held his leg out to the side, tripping her, making her land on the ground. “Course, I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll just let you off with a warning. Now don’t let us catch you talking to anyone like that again, 'k?” She got up and flicked his nose.

“You three must be new here,” she said, walking away. “I can speak to anyone anyway I want.” The three hedgehogs waited till she was out of earshot before Sonia broke the silence.

“Wow…” she said. “What a bitch.”

“Seriously,” said Sonic.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” said the other girl.

“What, put her in her place? Ah, it’s nothing; I do this sort of stuff as a hobby every other week,” said Sonic.

“It’s just that no one stands up to Sunset Shimmer,” she replied.

“So that’s her name,” said Manic. “Not too shabby.”

“Relax. It’s not like we were gonna stand around and let her hit you. Plus, I enjoy messing with people like her for a hobby,” said Sonic. The girl blushed a bit at his kind words and smiled. “The name’s Sonic. These are my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. And you are?”

“I’m…” she said, whispering her name.

“Say again? Didn’t quite catch that,” said Manic.

“It’s Fluttershy,” she whispered louder.

“Huh. Nice name. Really defines your character.” said Sonia.

“I still can’t believe this is the second time someone’s protected me in one day,” she said.

“Second time? Well, who was the first?” asked Sonic.

“A new student named Twilight. Are you new too?” asked Fluttershy.

“What do ya mean?” asked Manic.

“She means if we’re new transfer students,” said Sonia.

“Oh. In that case, yes,” said Sonic. Then the P.A. turned on.

“Excuse the interruption, students. Due to the arrival of a new student today, would any and all other new students please come to my office. Thank you.” said the announcer, clearly the principal.

“Oh. You should probably go. I can lead you if you want.” she said.

“No thanks. We can find our way,” said Sonic, and he and his siblings left, when Sonic felt something like a kiss on his cheek and stopped. Then he turned around to see Fluttershy blushing a bit and smiling.

“Did you just-?” he asked and she smiled. “ _Woof. What a woman._ ” he thought as he caught up to his siblings.


	3. New Students

After a while, Sonic and his siblings found their way to the principal’s office, and met with a woman with white skin, mauve eyes and three-colored hair. She was wearing a gold jacket, violet pants, gold shoes and a belt with a buckle shaped like a sun.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“We’re new here. Wanting to enroll. My name’s Sonic, and this is my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia,” he said.

“A pleasure. I’m Principal Celestia. So, can I get your middle and last names?” she asked. Sonic freaked out at that since they didn’t have any of each, but then he remembered Tails’ real last name.

“We’re the Prowers. My middle name is Maurice, Manic’s is Spike, and Sonia’s is Emily,” said Sonic.

“Excellent. So, where are you from?” she asked.

“Station Square. We just transferred here from Emerald High,” said Sonic.

“Station Square, eh? Not sure I’ve heard of it,” said Celestia.

“Not that surprising, ma’am. It’s way out in the boonies,” said Manic. “You wouldn’t believe how much of a pain it was to get here.”

“I see. So, what are your main interests?” asked Celestia.

“Well, we’re all really into music, but Manic’s learning to become a mechanic and Sonia’s always wanted to become a clothing designer. Plus, we’re all really athletic,” said Sonic.

“All right then,” said Celestia, handing them each a schedule. “Here are your schedules for the year. Since you’re all new and seem like bright young people, you can spend your first day looking around and introducing yourselves.”

“All right. Thanks, Ma’am,” said Sonic as he and his siblings left. Soon enough, it was lunchtime and they raced over to the cafeteria. When they arrived, they saw that the people were all separated to different tables; environmentalists, athletes, drama students, trend-setters, tech geeks, musicians, and the like.

“Sheesh. These people must not like mixing,” said Sonic, sitting at a table near the door with a tray of chili dogs.

“Yeah. Seems like they’re just separated based on interests,” said Manic.

“Well, it’s not really our place to criticize, since we’re new, so we should probably just leave it alone,” said Sonia.

“Yeah, but it just feels a lot like the War,” said Sonic, eating. “Everyone’s got something they’re good at, and they’re ordered to do that and nothing else.”

“I know what you mean. But then you look at us and see that we’ve got too many things we’re good at,” said Manic. “Where do we fit in? In the war _or_ here.”

“Guys, lay off. It’s probably just how this place does things,” said Sonia, switching to whispering. “And could we please not talk about the War in public? I don’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to us.”

“Sonia’s right. We can’t talk about Mobius, or our cover’s as good as blown,” said Sonic.

“All right, all right,” said Manic. Later, they found themselves in the gym to see it was covered in decorations.

“Wonder what all this is about?” said Sonic. Then Sonic saw a girl in the middle blowing up balloons.

She had cerulean eyes, light pink skin and brilliant rose hair that was all clumped up like cotton candy. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink heart on it under a light blue short-sleeve jacket, a light blue bracelet on each of her wrists, an amethyst colored bow around her waist, and a lilac skirt with three balloons on it, two blue with yellow strings and one yellow with a blue string. She also had light blue boots with white laces and pink bows on the tops.

Manic couldn’t help but blush a bit when he saw her, but he tried to play it off so his brother and sister wouldn’t notice. He failed, but they didn’t say anything yet, because as the great Vesemir of the game series “The Witcher” says, “Never pounce on an advantage as soon as it appears. Wait till it stands to have maximum effect”.

Anyway, after a minute, Sonic whistled over to the girl. “Yo!” he said. She looked over and gave a long comical gasp before she zipped over and got into Sonic’s personal space.

“Ohmygosh! I’veneverseenyoubefore! Ineedtoplanawelcomeparty” she said.

“Hey-Yo, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Personal bubble, sweetheart!” said Sonic. The girl quickly realized what he was saying and backed off.

“Whoopsie. Sorry,” she said. “Okay, lemme try this again.” Then she extended her hand. “Hi! I’m Pinkie Pie.” Sonic was about to accept when Manic zipped up and did it first.

“I’m Manic. These are my sibs, Sonic and Sonia,” he said. “So what’s all this for?”

“What, you didn’t hear about it?” asked Pinkie. “The annual Fall Formal is coming up day after tomorrow.”

“We’re new here. Just transferred today,” said Sonia.

“I thought you didn’t look familiar,” said Pinkie.

“Whatever. So, I’m guessing you’re decorating for it?” asked Sonic.

“Correctamundo. But I seem to be having a bit of Party-Planner’s Block,” she said, whacking a book against her face to try and get an idea.

“You ever try using one of these babies?” asked Manic, pulling an orange plastic gun out of his fanny-pack.

“Is that one of those corny old Party Blasters?” asked Sonic.

“Damn right,” said Manic, aiming it at the iron rafters above. When he pulled the trigger, his toy gun fired streamers up and over everywhere. Then he spun it on his finger by the trigger and blew over the end of the barrel like a badass.

“And that, my friends, is how you do it,” he said, putting it back in his bag. Then Pinkie zipped over and gave him a spine-crushing hug.

“THANKYOUSOMUCH!!” she shrieked. Then Sonic noticed his brother was turning a bit blue.

“Uh, Pinkie? You might wanna put him down before you kill him,” he said. She quickly realized what he was saying and put him down.

“Sheesh. Now I know what you were going through with Amy,” Manic whispered to his brother. Then Sonic heard the door open.

“Fluttershy said she’d probably be in here,” came a voice. Sonic looked and saw another girl.

She had lavender skin, moderate sapphire blue hair streaked with purple and rose, and purple eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a rose bow-tie, a dark purple skirt with a few stars on it, and rose and purple legwarmers over black dress boots, and she had a blue backpack over her shoulders.

Behind her was a purple dog with apple green eyes, parakeet green spiked up fur on his head, chartreuse ears, and a denim collar with silver spikes and a gold tag with a pink heart in the center. Then suddenly, some of the streamers on the rafters started falling.

“INCOMING!” shouted Pinkie. The streamers fell from the ceiling and buried them in cocoons of streamers. Once the storm died down, the girl and her dog dug themselves out and wondered over to Pinkie, who removed one of the blue patches on her skirt, revealing it to be a balloon, which she then proceeded to inflate.

“Hi, my name’s Twilight Sparkle and-” said the girl when Pinkie swung the balloon over, to which she ducked and then went wide-eyed. “Pinkie Pie?”

“What the? How did she know her name?” asked Sonic quietly. Pinkie, surprised, removed the balloon from her face, where it started to blow air into her face, cartoonishly flapping her cheeks back. Then out of nowhere, she appeared behind Twilight and gasped, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

“Are you psychic?” she asked.

“Uh, no. I don’t think so,” said Twilight. “Unless of course, that’s something you can do here.” Pinkie dropped her and sighed quickly.

“Not usually,” she said and went back to inflating balloons as Sonic helped her up.

“Hey. My name’s Sonic. Fluttershy told me and my siblings about you.” he said.

“Yeah, she told me about you too,” she said, turning back to Pinkie. “Anyway, Fluttershy said this is where I’d find the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee.” Manic noticed that, at the mention of Fluttershy’s name, Pinkie started giving the stink-eye.

“Fluttershy, huh?” she asked, quickly tying off the balloon. “Don’t let the whole shy thing fool you. She can be a real meanie.”

“Say _whaaaattt?_ ” asked Sonic and his siblings.

“You two aren’t friends?” asked Twilight, seemingly shocked as Pinkie walked back towards her, almost like she was walking backward under a limbo stick.

“Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh?” she asked, flipping back up and facing her. “Dance is day after tomorrow.”

“I’m brand-new here,” said Twilight.

“Ooh!” said Pinkie, before she got all scrutiny-y and stuff. “I thought you didn’t look familiar.” Then she zipped around and practically looked all over Twilight. “Though, now that I’m really looking at you…” Then she backed up. “Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city? Has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?” she asked looking at the dog, who was playing with a balloon.

“Uh, maybe?” Twilight responded.

“This is unusual,” said Sonic.

“Thought so,” said Pinkie, reaching into her hair and pulling out a clipboard and pen. “Anyhoo, just need to fill this out, and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown.” She handed the pen to Twilight, who for some reason, grabbed it with her mouth.

“Okay, this is just beyond weird now, and moved right on down to Freaky Town,” said Manic. Pinkie didn’t seem to notice anything amiss though. Probably because she was a little loopy. Quickly, Twilight took the pen in hand and signed the form.

When Pinkie looked at it, she was surprised. “Wow! You have _really_ bad handwriting. It’s like you never held a pen before.” she said.

Twilight chuckled nervously and dropped the pen. “Is it?” she asked.

“Something’s up with her, I know it,” said Sonic suspiciously.

“I know. I mean, that shirt with that skirt? Just screams bad wardrobe.” said Sonia.

“Not her wardrobe, sis. Her behavior. I mean, didn’t you think it was a little weird that she tried to hold that pen with her face?” asked Manic.

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right,” said Sonia. Then the door broke open.

“Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?” asked a western voice.

“Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me, me, me! Me! Yeah, uh-huh. Me!” said Pinkie. The girl holding a case put it down and revealed herself.

She had orange skin with a few freckles and straw-blonde hair along with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a brown Stetson hat, a white farm-shirt with shamrock green on the shoulders, a jean skirt with a walnut belt and a ruby red apple shaped buckle, along with a pair cowboy boots with three red apples on them. She took off her hat and wiped her brow from lugging the case.

Twilight looked surprised to see her, almost as if she recognized her. “See? That’s what I’m talking about,” said Sonic.

“Yeah, that was weird,” said Sonia. Then the girl shouted out the door.

“Can you bring in the rest, Big Mac?” she asked.

“Eyup.” answered a big guy with orange hair and a red jacket. Pinkie hopped next to the guy as the girl took one of the crates before she noticed Twilight and the others.

“Hey. I know you,” she said.

“You do?” they all asked.

“Sure. You’re the new guys who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today,” she said, taking a bottle, taking off the cap with her teeth and drinking. Then Pinkie zipped over next to her.

“Twilight Sparkle over there is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for princess of the Fall Formal,” she said, inflating a balloon and somehow, floating away on it.

After hearing that, the girl’s pupils shrank and she did a spit-take, turning to Twilight. “I’d think twice about that if I were you,” she said. “Oh sure, she’ll probably approach ya, all friendly-like.” Then she snagged a marker, a balloon from Pinkie and started drawing on it as Pinkie started inflating another.

“‘I sure am lookin’ forward to some friendly competition’,” she imitated holding up a balloon with a crude picture of Sunset’s face on it. Then she held up another with a crude picture of Twilight. “‘That’s so good to hear’,” she said still imitating. Then she turned the Sunset balloon around to reveal a tack taped to the back. “But then, here comes the back-stabbin’,” she said normally and popped the Twilight balloon.

“Sheesh. The people here are all off the handle.” thought Sonic.

“About the only person here you can trust then Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash.” said the blonde.

“Rainbow Dash?” asked Twilight. Sonic was still confused as to how she knew everyone’s names.

“She’s the captain of, like, _every_ team at Canterlot High,” said Pinkie, bouncing around on a giant balloon.

“How does she do that?” asked Manic.

“She’s also the captain of sayin’ she’s gonna do somethin’ for ya, and then turnin’ around and not even botherin’ to show up.” said the blonde, crossing her arms.

“Thanks for the advice, Applejack,” said Twilight. “But this is something I really need to do.”

“Eh, suit yourself,” she said.

“What the f-?” asked Sonic. “How did she-?”

“Say…” said Applejack. “How’d ya know my name was Applejack?” Twilight realized she had slipped up and quickly tried to cover her tracks.

“Umm, I uh, heh-heh, didn’t you say?” she asked.

“Nnope.” said the big guy, bringing in more cases.

“Well, it was sure nice meeting you guys,” she said quickly. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.” Then she and her dog raced out the side door.

“She’s hiding something. We’d better follow her. Just to be safe.” said Sonic. Her siblings agreed and they ran after her.

“Twilight’s trying to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her,” said Pinkie as she whispered to Applejack.

“Uh-huh. If you say so. Hey, what do you know about those other guys anyway? Didn’t catch their names.” said Applejack.

“Who; Sonic, Sonia and Manic? Not a lot actually,” she said. “But there’s something special about those guys, I can feel it.”


	4. Fitting In

Twilight was walking through the halls with Spike in her backpack when she reached a dead end with flickering lights. She was just there for a second when she heard something.

“Can’t believe I didn’t recognize you earlier.” said a voice. She looked behind her and saw Sunset Shimmer.

“How’d she get ahead of us?” asked Sonic who was hiding around the corner.

“Beats me,” said Sonia.

“Cmon, keep listening. They might spill something important,” said Manic.

“Should’ve known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown,” said Sunset. “And her little dog too.”

“It’s _my_ crown,” said Twilight.

“What’s the deal with this crown they’re talking about?” asked Sonic.

“And who’s this _Princess_ Celestia?” asked Sonia.

“And how’d they get here?” asked Manic.

“Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me,” said Sunset. “You don’t know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it.”

“If that’s true, then why do you even _need_ my crown?” asked Twilight. “You went to an awful lot of trouble to swap it with the one that belongs here.”

“Pop quiz: What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?” asked Sunset. Twilight pondered for a bit but couldn’t come up with anything.

“An Element of _what now?_ ” asked Sonic.

“You don’t know? Seriously? Ha! And you’re supposed to be Princess Celestia’s _star student_?” asked Sunset. Twilight was upset at that, but Sunset continued. “Then again, what were the chances she’d find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria?”

“Leave where-now?!” Sonic whispered.

“And did she say some- _pony_?” asked Manic.

“Bit embarrassing that _you_ were the best she could do,” said Sunset. Then Spike stuck his head out of Twilight’s bag and barked.

“Oh, and I’d keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be taken away from you,” said Sunset.

“Is that a threat?” asked Spike.

“ _A talking dog?!_ ” whispered Sonia.

“Oh of course not,” said Sunset sweetly, and Spike barked in her face, surprising her, but she lowered him by putting a finger on his muzzle. “But I’d cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don’t want everyone to know you two don’t belong here, now would you? You wanna be a princess here? Puh-lease,” Then she walked away. Quickly, Sonic and his siblings pretended the hadn’t heard anything. Sonic whipped out a book and started reading, Sonia pretended to be on her phone with their mother, and Manic pulled out a paddle-ball and started playing with it. “You don’t know the first thing about fitting in.” After she was gone, Twilight started walking out and Sonic zipped over and grabbed her wrist tightly.

“Ow!” she said.

“We need to talk,” he said, pulling her back into the dark as Sonia and Manic followed him.

“Sonic, you’re hurting me,” said Twilight.

“We just have a few questions concerning everything today,” said Sonia.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” asked Twilight.

“Cmon, you didn’t think we’d notice? How you knew everyone’s names? The whole ‘Princess Celestia’ and ‘Element of whatever’ thing? The talking dog? It’s pretty obvious you’re from an alternate dimension.” said Manic.

“You- You heard that?” asked Twilight.

“We've got good ears. Now talk and we’ll let you go,” said Sonic.

“Fine. But in exchange, you tell me where you’re from,” she said.

“Deal,” said Sonic, releasing her. “Now talk.”

“All right. See, I’m actually from a world called Equestria, where almost everyone is a pony of some sort; Pegasai, unicorns and earth ponies are the main species,” said Twilight.

“And which one are you?” asked Sonia.

“Actually, I’m an alicorn; the rarest variety,” said Twilight. “Basically a unicorn with wings and ultra-powerful magic. And all alicorns are really royalty.”

“So then you’re a princess,” said Sonic. “Any other perks?”

“Well, I’m also the bearer of the most powerful of the Elements of Harmony,” said Twilight.

“Which are?” asked Manic.

“Magical entities that embody certain traits and spread peace and harmony across Equestria,” said Twilight.

“And I’m guessing one of them is embedded in your crown?” asked Sonic.

“Exactly. And I can only assume that Sunset Shimmer is planning on using its power to take over this world or something,” she said.

“Yeah, when it comes to super-powerful items, a lot of crazy supervillains plan on doing that with them,” said Manic.

“Well, how’d you know everyone’s names? And why did you try to hold that pen in your mouth?” asked Sonia.

“Okay. One; I’m assuming everyone here is a counterpart of someone in Equestria. And two; seriously not used to these things.” she replied, holding out her hands.

“Completely understood,” said Sonic. Then he noticed Spike sniffing Sonic’s bag. “Uh, what’re you after dude?”

“Gems. See, I’m a dragon back home, and I eat the things, and I’m smelling some primo gem-age in your bag,” said Spike. Sonic realized he was after the Chaos Emeralds so he quickly took off his bag and booted it over to the opening of the hall.

“Well, I’ve told you everything about Equestria. Now what about you and your world?” asked Twilight.

“What, Mobius? Well, let’s start with the basics. My people are highly-evolved animal species, some of whom have incredible powers. My sibs and I are hedgehogs, and I can run faster than the speed of light,” said Sonic.

“Well, how’d you get here?” asked Twilight.

“My adopted brother Tails made a portal designed to allow travel to different dimensions, but _someone,_ ” he said, glaring at his brother. “didn’t let him finish the safety checks, so it turned into a black hole and sucked us through launching us into this dimension.”

“Hey, can ya blame me? I was excited,” said Manic.

“Whatever. Thankfully, we have a way home in the form of these,” said Sonic and he snapped his fingers, causing the Chaos Emeralds to appear in a hovering circle around him.

“Whoa. What are these?” asked Twilight.

“These are the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds. The power in these gems transcends time and space, evil and good. Millennia ago, they were found and guarded by the Echidnas of the Knuckles Clan on Angel Island, but when they were faced with extinction by the hands of their mortal enemies, the Nocturnus Clan, the chief, Pachacamac, sought to use them as weapons of wars. His daughter, Tikal, who had befriended the true guardian of the emeralds; the water being, Chaos, begged her father to leave them be, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. The chief’s men had almost gotten the emeralds when Chaos was awakened and slaughtered nearly every member of both clans, the negative energy of the Emeralds poisoning his heart and turning it into an empty abyss of darkness. He killed everyone but a select few, including Tikal, who sacrificed herself by sealing herself and Chaos inside the Master Emerald, which holds more power than all seven Chaos Emeralds combined. The resulting energy physically ripped the island home of the Knuckles clan out of the ground, thus naming it Angel Island, which now floats perpetually so long as the Master Emerald remains in its shrine in the middle of the island.”

“Amazing. So, what can these emeralds do?” asked Twilight.

“They empower any who use one, giving them the power to warp the space-time continuum, to teleport, slow down time, travel to different dimensions… Hell, if you have all seven, these things can even revive the dead,” said Sonia.

“What?! That’s impossible,” said Twilight.

“You realize you’re talking to a guy the emeralds resurrected, right?” asked Manic.

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah, some douche shot me through the chest with a dark energy beam and killed me, but the emeralds brought me back to life. It was really kinda awesome, what happened next,” said Sonic.

“Why? What happened?” asked Spike.

“I turned gold and essentially became a god,” said Sonic.

“Incredible. Can I hold one?” asked Twilight, reaching for the cyan one, but Sonic moved it away.

“I don’t think that’s advisable. In your current emotional state, it might turn you into a horrifying demon of death and destruction, bent on universal domination. Trust me, I’ve seen it happen.” he said. Twilight only had to hear this to jerk her hand back.

“Oh. Well. Thanks for the warning.” she said, then she saw their medallions. “What are these?”

“Huh? Oh, these are our medallions. Our mother gave them to us when we were kids. Now here’s the cool thing about them…” said Sonic. He touched his medallion and in a flash of blue light, a purple triple-necked electric guitar shaped like his hedgehog head appeared in his hand.

“Oh dude, that’s awesome!” said Spike, looking at Sonia and Manic. “Can yours do that too?” They smiled and touched their medallions. Sonia gained an electric keyboard, and Manic got a futuristic brown drum kit. “Oh, this is so cool!”

“Now, they may just look like instruments, but they double as two different kinds of weapons,” said Sonic, turning a dial on his guitar, making ax-blades slide out of both sides of the body. Then Sonia did the same with her keyboard and it turned into a scythe. Manic did the same with his drums too, and its cymbals and snare drum turned into a chainsaw. Then they turned the dials again and their instruments turned into blasters; Sonic’s, a rapid-fire blaster; Sonia’s, a sniper rifle; and Manic’s; a blaster turret.

**Yes, I am aware that the Underground’s instruments can’t transform like that, but I came up with it on the can, and I think Manic looks badass with a chainsaw.**

“Now is this cool or what?” asked Sonic as he and his siblings put away their gear.

“That was amazing,” she said.

“Plus, my drums can cause earthquakes if I play them enough,” said Manic.

“Man, you guys are way overpowered,” said Spike.

“So what if we are? We were at war when we found out we could do all this, and you can’t exactly question something awesome in the middle of a fire-fight, now can you?” asked Sonia.

“Good point,” said Twilight, then she noticed a vending machine not far away, and remembered she was hungry, so she went over to it, but since they didn’t have vending machines in Equestria, she didn’t know how to use it. Soon a girl named Trixie came by and took something from it, leaving Twilight worried.

“Sunset Shimmer’s right. I don’t know the first thing about this place,” she said.

“Hey don’t worry about it, Twilight,” said Sonic. “Y’know, when I was in high school, I didn’t exactly fit in either, but ya know what I did?”

“What?” asked Twilight.

“I made some really good friends, and if anyone judged me, I just ignored them,” said Sonic. “Besides, we’ll figure this out. You know you’ve got our votes for the Formal, right guys?”

“Totally,” said Sonia.

“Naturally,” said Manic. Twilight smiled at that.

“Thanks, guys,” she said.

“So, what’s the plan?” asked Manic.

“Well, if I wanna really fit in and win votes, we’re gonna need to do some research,” said Twilight. Spike was confused.

“Research?” he asked.

“This place has a school,” said Twilight. “I have to believe it’s got a…” then she looked in an open double door set and saw the… “Library!”

“Jackpot,” said Sonic and they all rushed into the large, two-floored library, but they didn’t notice that Sunset Shimmer’s goons, two small boys named Snips and Snails were behind them, spying on them as Sunset ordered. After a while, in the library, Twilight had done some idiotic things with common technology, and Snips and Snails had gotten it all. Later, the moon had risen over the school and the clock read 7:35.

“The library will be closing in five minutes,” said a voice over the loudspeaker. Everyone yawned and Twilight realized something.

“Oh, nuts. I haven’t even thought about where to sleep tonight,” she said. Spike grinned and walked out from under the table.

“Way ahead of you,” he said, walking up the stairs. “Come on. It’s back here.”

“Man, never thought dragons would be so… cryptic,” said Sonic.

“Yeah, it gets annoying after a while,” said Twilight, picking up a book she found. Soon they were in a dark corner of the upper level where a few tarps were laying over something. Spike pulled them away with his paws to reveal a few makeshift beds made from a bunch of books, while unintentionally filling the air with a cloud of dust.

“It’s a little dusty,” Spike coughed. “But it doesn’t seem like anyone’s been up here in a while.” They all sat down on the book beds and examined them, finding no errors.

“It’s perfect, Spike,” said Twilight, and she scratched his head, making him fall from how nice it felt.

“So, how’d the research go?” he asked.

“I found this book. It’s called a yearbook,” said Twilight, thumbing through it. “As near as I can tell, it seems like some sort of record of everything that happens here.” Then she found an interesting picture. “Look. There’s Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I’m gonna guess the girl on the far right is Rarity.”

Spike quickly got excited and snatched the book. “There’s a Rarity here?” he asked. Then he caught his mistake and passed back the book. “Uh, I mean, uh, Interesting photo.” Twilight just rolled her eyes.

“Sounds like someone’s got the hots for this Rarity chick.” thought Sonic.

“It’s interesting because they look like they’re friends,” said Twilight.

“They _do_ look like our friends. But I thought we had already figured that out,” said Spike.

“No, I mean, they look like they’re friends with each other,” said Twilight. “But it doesn’t seem like they’re friends now.”

“Yeah, not so much,” said Manic. Twilight plopped down on her bed and put her hands behind her head.

“I just can’t shake this feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it,” she said.

“Wouldn’t put it past her,” said Sonic, lying next to her and pulling up the tarp as Sonia and Manic did the same.

“But she wanted your crown because she plans on doing something even worse,” said Spike. “If you’re gonna stop her, you have to focus on _making_ friends here. Can’t worry about why these girls aren’t friends anymore,” Then he yawned and lied down. “Even if they do remind you of your Ponyville friends.”

“Ponyville. That where you from?” asked Sonic.

Twilight put down the book and looked at him. “Yeah, but Spike’s right,” she said and sighed contentedly. “Eye on the prize,” she said looking through the skylight at the moon.


	5. Amending Fences

The next morning, Manic woke up first to find that Sonia had knocked him out of bed in her sleep. He was almost ticked until he saw Twilight snuggled up against his brother’s chest, both of whom were asleep. Quickly, he whipped a green iPhone out of his vest pocket and took a picture as something to laugh at.

“Heh-heh-heh. Oh, this is good,” he said to himself. Soon, Sonia and Spike were awake, but when Sonic and Twilight woke up at the same time, they looked each other in the eye, then at their friends, who had all seen the picture, then back at each other. Quickly, Sonic zipped out of bed and grabbed his bag.

“Well, that was awkward,” he said.

“Yeah, agreed,” said Twilight as he got up. “Well, any ideas for how to secure me some votes?”

“Oh, I’ve got a few,” said Manic. Then the P.A. went off with Principle Celestia’s voice.

“Good morning students, and happy Thursday,” she said. “Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due by the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don’t forget to turn them in and make your voice heard.”

“So what’s the plan?” asked Sonia as they walked down to the first floor with Twilight grabbing a pile of papers she wrote up the day before.

“Fluttershy said I’d have to win over all those different groups if I wanted to become Princess of the Fall Formal. So, I’ve compiled a list of talking points,” said Twilight.

Spike laughed. “You made a list? That’s so unlike you.” Sonic yanked Twilight’s bag off her back and put it on the ground with a serious look on his face.

“No one likes a smartass, Spike. Now get in the bag,” he said. Spike did so with a nervous chuckle.

“Uh. Please Twilight, continue,” he said as Sonic handed her the bag.

“I’ll start introducing myself. Sprinkle in some things I’ve learned about their world into the conversation. Show them how I fit in here.” said Twilight.

“Well, here’s hoping they don’t ask where you’re from,” said Sonia.

“Yeah, that’d be awkward,” said Manic.

“Don’t worry about it Twilight. You got this,” said Sonic.

“Okay guys,” said Twilight, opening the doors. “Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sort of depends on it.” Then Sonic noticed a lack of weight around his neck and saw he had forgotten his medallion.

“You guys go on ahead without me. I think I left my medallion upstairs,” said Sonic.

“Don’t take too long up there, man,” said Manic. Sonic then zipped up and came back down with his medallion on.

“Jeez, I was gone for 1.3 milliseconds and you guys haven’t even moved an inch? What’s wrong with you?” he asked. Manic scoffed and walked off.

“Show-off,” he said as the others followed him.

“Hey, look.” said someone, then out of nowhere, everyone started laughing at Twilight and the others.

“Why is everyone looking at us funny?” asked Twilight.

“I don’t know. You don’t think Sunset spread some weird rumors around, do you?” asked Sonic. Then an arm reached out, grabbed them, and pulled them into an empty classroom. “Whoa!” Twilight was tossed against a desk, and Sonic, Sonia, and Manic fell on their butts.

“Hey! What’s the deal? What was-?” asked Sonia as the girl who pulled them in closed the door and leaned up against it revealing herself.

She had pure white skin, curly purple hair held in place by a blue hairclip that resembled three blue diamonds, and cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a pale blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, gold ring bracelets, a purple skirt with three blue diamond patches on it, a purple designer belt with a cerulean blue buckle, and a pair of long purple boots with iris purple highlights at the top and a light blue diamond in the middle.

“Rarity?” asked Twilight and Spike poked his head out of her bag. It took a few seconds for it to click for the others, but they realized that this _was_ the girl from the picture in the yearbook.

Suddenly, she zipped over with a measuring tape and started measuring everyone’s clothes, making Manic a bit uncomfortable. “Uh, what are you doing?” he asked, but got no answer. Rarity put her finger to her chin, pondering something, then after coming up with an idea, she bent over to the bag she had on the floor. Manic quickly seized the opportunity and took a quick picture of her hindquarters, earning a Brofist from Sonic.

“Perfect,” said Rarity, pulling out a few ensembles. She spun around with them in hand, getting Sonic nervous.

“Wait, what are you-?” he couldn’t finish as Rarity swung something over him and the others. Suddenly, Sonic and his siblings looked like what Shadow, Amy, and Silver would look like as humans. As for Twilight, she was wearing a green outfit with a white belt and a spiky sun for the buckle with green covers on her boots, along with a blonde wig.

“Ooohh yes! This is good. No one will recognize you now.” she said.

“Why wouldn’t we want to be-?” asked Twilight.

“And we’ll need a disguise for your dog,” said Rarity, as she scratched Spike under the chin. “Which is too bad. He really is so adorable. But you know, with a little work, I think I could make him look like a rabbit instead.”

“Huh?” said Spike, falling from Twilight’s bag with a thud.

“A rabbit?” asked Sonic. Just then, another door opened to reveal Applejack.

“There you guys are, Twilight,” she said.

“So much for the disguise,” said Rarity in a huff.

“Well, in retrospect, they were kinda pointless, to begin with,” said Sonic.

“Ah’ve been lookin’ all over for ya,” said Applejack as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie followed her.

“Me too,” said Fluttershy.

“Me three!” said Pinkie, looking them over. “I like your new looks.”

“Yeah well, that makes one of us,” said Sonia, removing her wig.

“I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care,” said Rarity.

“What?!” asked Pinkie.

“What are you talking about? Why do you think she doesn’t care?” asked Sonic. Pinkie was biting her lower lip in frustration like she was about to explode. Applejack was crossing her hands in front of her neck and Fluttershy had her hands over her mouth. Sonic had seen this body language too many times to know it meant “Shut up”. “Uh, never mind,” he said, as he and the others removed their wigs. “More importantly, why were you all looking for us?”

“What’s going on?” asked Twilight, sparking some surprised reactions from all the girls.

“Oh. They haven’t seen it yet,” said Fluttershy.

The team looked at each other, then at the girls. “Seen what?” they asked. Pinkie quickly had them sit down and she turned on YouTube on her laptop.

“Oh, it’s really not that bad,” she said, typing something in and nervously chuckling. It turned out that they were watching a video of Twilight’s mishaps in the library.

“Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess,” said Sunset’s voice in the voiceover. “But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this… such an important honor? And let’s not forget the other new guys,” Then the camera shifted over to the Sonic Underground. “They’re actually supporting Twilight. Do you really want someone like them supporting someone like this?” The camera cut back to Twilight. “I know I don’t.”

Twilight and the others were shocked. “*gasp* I-I--” said Twilight. Sonic quickly closed the laptop.

“I take that back. It’s pretty bad,” said Pinkie.

“Ya think?!” asked Manic.

“But this all happened yesterday. At the library,” said Twilight.

“Everyone in the school has seen this, haven’t they? That’s why they were all looking at us like that, isn’t it?” asked Sonia.

“Mmmm…” the four girls said noncommittedly.

“What am I gonna do now?” asked Twilight. “No one’s gonna vote for me after seeing _this_.”

“Not that it’ll make any difference, but I’ll still vote for you,” said Fluttershy, but Twilight just slammed her face against the desk. “You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday. You too, Sonic. If you support Twilight, then so will I.”

“Thanks Fluttershy, but we’re gonna need way more than just you,” said Sonic.

“If you still wanna run, maybe there’s something I can do to help,” said Pinkie.

“Word of advice; Don’t accept _her_ help. She doesn’t take _anything_ seriously,” said Fluttershy.

“Ugh. Why do you have to be so awful to me?” asked Pinkie.

“Oh, pphht.” scoffed Rarity. “Don’t play innocent, Pinkie Pie. You’re no better than she is.” Then she pointed at Fluttershy.

“And what is THAT supposed to mean?!” Pinkie asked right in Rarity’s face. Quickly, she regained composure and fixed her hair.

“I am happy to offer my assistance as well,” said Rarity, turning back to Pinkie. “To someone who would APPRECIATE what I have to offer!” Then everyone started arguing and Spike dove into Twilight’s bag, somehow zipping it shut from the inside.

“Coward,” said Sonic under his breath.

“Listen to y’all carryin’ on. Get over it and move on.” said Applejack, throwing away an apple core.

“You mean like how _you’ve_ gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?” asked Rarity.

“Hey. She said she’d get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. Ah tell everybody they’re comin’ and then not one of ‘em shows up,” she said. “She made a liar out of me. That’s different.”

“Is not!” countered the girls.

“Is too!” Applejack countered. Everyone started arguing again and Sonic could feel the anger building up. Then he stood up in a fit of rage.

“ **SHUT UP!!** ” he shouted as his hair and clothes turned black, his voice echoing across the building, silencing everyone. “ALL OF YOU! Dear God, you’re all bickering like spoiled _children_ and it’s giving me a headache! So, will you please just _cut it out?!_ ” After that outburst, he panted in anger then he noticed he had accidentally entered his Dark form. Quickly, he powered down, but too late, everyone had already noticed. Quickly, Manic gestured to the bag with the yearbook in it, telling him to get on track.

“Look, we wanna show you all something,” he said, tapping on Twilight’s bag, then Spike handed him the yearbook and he opened it to the page Twilight marked the night before. “You were all friends once.”

Applejack looked at it and sighed at the memories that came flooding back. “The Freshman Fair. Y’all remember?”

“Yes,” the others said mournfully.

“But something happened to split you apart,” said Sonic, closing the book. “And I’ve got a steady bet that something was Sunset Shimmer.”

“Well, it’s a nice theory dear, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it,” said Rarity.

“Don’t piss me off any more than I already am,” said Sonic, doing the best to stay levelheaded.

“She’s right,” said Fluttershy. “Sunset Shimmer wasn’t the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers. It was supposed to be a serious event and Pinkie Pie ruined it.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Pinkie, showing Fluttershy her phone. “I got a text from you saying you didn’t want a silent auction, you wanted a big party.” After hearing that, Fluttershy was a bit confused.

“I never sent you that text,” she said.

“You didn’t?” asked Pinkie, looking back at her phone.

Then Rarity got curious about something. “You don’t think she’s the one who’s been sending me those emails, do you?”

“What emails?” asked Sonia.

“Every time I volunteer to help with decorations for a school function, I get an email from Pinkie Pie, saying she has plenty of volunteers,” she said. “And then I find out she’s done everything herself.” Twilight was getting curious about these anonymous messages, as were the others.

“I never sent you any emails,” said Pinkie.

“She must’ve snagged your phones, sent them, and then deleted them after a minute. I’ve done it before,” said Manic.

“Maybe she’s the reason Rainbow Dash didn’t show up for my bake sale,” said Applejack.

“Didn’t you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn’t show up?” asked Twilight.

Applejack chuckled nervously and took off her hat, holding it in front of her, depressed. “Ah guess Ah just stopped talking to her at all after that,” she said. Sonic walked over and put her hat back on her head.

“Well, maybe now would be a good time to start,” said Sonic. They walked out to the field talking when out of nowhere, a soccer ball flew over and hit Sonic in the face, knocking him to the ground.

“Oh man. I’m so sorry about that,” said a voice, then she saw Applejack. “Oh. You’re friends with the country girl. I’m instantly less sorry.”

“Ugh. You haven’t changed a bit, Rainbow Dash,” said Applejack. Then Sonic’s vision cleared and he saw the girl that hit him in the face.

She had cyan skin, magenta eyes, and rainbow-colored hair. She was wearing a short sleeve cerulean jacket over a white tee-shirt with a lightning bolt colored with red, yellow and blue, along with a fuschia pink skirt with a white stripe in the middle with tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath, and primary colored socks under cerulean high-top sneakers.

But that didn’t have much of his attention at the moment. What did was that a large blue-bee shaped robot with rocket boosters and a laser gun for a stinger was flying in.

“Finally, they speak,” said Rarity. “Nearly three months and you’ve given each other nothing but smack-talk and angry looks.” The two looked at her with an unamused look in their eyes. “Yes. Like that.” Then the bee-bot shot a laser blast down towards them.

As always, Sonic was the first to react. “Get down!” he shouted and knocked everyone down with help from his siblings, just as the laser blast hit the ground where they were standing.

“What the heck was that? What’s that thing?” asked Rainbow.

“A Buzz Bomber. A sick bastard of a Badnik,” said Sonic, getting up and turning to his siblings. “Guys, I think it’s about time we dropped the incognito act.”

“You sure?” asked Sonia. Then a large swarm of more Buzz Bombers flew in.

“Are you not?” asked Manic.

“Fair enough. Let’s do this,” said Sonia and the Underground pulled out their beam swords.

“Stay back. We got this,” said Sonic.

“Are you insane? You’ll get killed!” said Rarity. Sonic turned on his beam sword to reveal a blue blade.

“We have lightsabers and superpowers. Your argument is invalid,” said Sonic, turning back to the hoard of Buzz Bombers. “Let’s do this! Spindash Slash!” Then he curled up into his trademark attack form and zoomed up to the swarm, slicing a third of them in half with his beam sword.

“Sonia Spin!” shouted Sonia as she spun around into a pink tornado, bouncing blasts back with her pink-bladed beam sword, destroying the other third.

“Seismic Strike!” shouted Manic as he literally lifted a huge rock off the ground seemingly with his mind and threw it at the rest, crushing them when it landed. But then a battalion of Egg Pawns walked in, some with swords, others with guns. Sonic and Sonia quickly put away their blades and looked at all their siblings.

“Time to kick things up to eleven,” said Sonic.

“Exactly what I was thinking,” said Sonia.

“Let’s rock out, Underground!” said Manic. Then they all brought out their instruments and turned the dials.

“Riff Slasher, Axe Mode!” said Sonic as his guitar entered its melee mode.

“Ivory Reaper, Scythe Mode!” shouted Sonia as her keyboard went melee.

“Seismic Kit, Turret Mode!” said Manic as his drums went into its ranged mode. After a while, they had slashed, blasted and rocked their way through all the robots. Sonic decided to clean things up, so he ran in a superfast circle around all the debris, sending them into space in the form of a giant blue tornado.

When he stopped, he and his sibs high-fived each other and whooped at their good job, but then they saw everyone looking at them in complete shock. Then Manic noticed something.

“Uh guys, you better smile. Looks like we’re on camera,” he said. They looked and saw a security camera on the wall of the school. Sonic quickly rocketed inside and returned with a memory card, which he crushed with his grip.

“Well, that solves that problem,” said Sonic.

“Yeah, but we got another over here,” said Sonia as the girls walked over.

“What the heck was that?” asked Applejack.

“We’ll explain, but you might wanna sit down because from here, things are only gonna get more crazy,” said Manic. Everyone did so, but what no one knew was that Sunset Shimmer was hiding nearby listening to the whole thing.


	6. Extra Back-Up

After a while, Sonic and his siblings had explained everything there was to explain about Mobius to the girls, even Sonic’s run-in with the Flash, and they were shocked.

“Incredible. So, you’re your world’s knights in shining armor,” said Rarity.

“Sure are. Matter of fact, I’ve got a broadsword back home. Though Caliburn’s enchanted and he can be a bit of a pain in the neck.” said Sonic.

“I can imagine. So, what about your family?” asked Rainbow.

“Well, I’ve got an adopted little brother and an uncle back home, but we never actually knew our father,” said Sonic.

“What? Why not?” asked Applejack.

“Our world started a war bathed in blood and oil before we were born,” said Sonia, holding up a small disk, projecting a hologram of a huge battlefield. “Our father was on the front lines for one of the bloodiest battles of it and got himself killed.”

“Well, what about your mother?” asked Twilight.

“Mom? Heh. Well, she’s actually Aleena, fair and just queen of Mobius.” said Sonic. After hearing that, Rarity was even more amazed.

“Y-You’re the children of a queen? But then that would make you…” she said. Sonic chuckled.

“Yep, Manic and I are princes and Sonia’s a princess, myself being oldest, the prince regent, and thus next in line for the throne of the planet,” said Sonic. “But as you can tell, I’m not the type of guy that can run a country, let alone a whole planet. So, I brought that up with Mom, and she made Sonia next in line for the throne. And maybe someday, I’ll take a place in her court.”

“Well, Ah for one, would like to see why you’re called Sonic,” said Applejack.

“Did you not see me tornado those bolt-brains into space? I can pretty much run faster than light. How do you think I energized the portal that brought us here?” asked Sonic. Then he smacked his lips in thirst. “Hey, anyone got anything to drink? I’m kinda thirsty.”

“Well, Ah got some cider here, but it’s kinda strong,” said Applejack, pulling out a bottle of sparkling cider.

“No sweat,” said Sonic, snagging the bottle and popping the top. “My speed gives me a hyperactive metabolism, so no matter how strong it is, alcohol doesn’t affect me. Unless it’s that 500-Proof vodka Caitlin made, and even then, I burned through it pretty fast. When I had it, I was _buzzed_ for like ten seconds, tops.” Then he guzzled the whole bottle in a solid four seconds, then he tossed the bottle across the field to the trash can, landing it perfectly. “Boo-yah.”

“Well then, how’d you turn black like that? No racism meant, but it was insane,” said Pinkie. Sonic bolted his eyes shut in pain after hearing that.

“That was my Dark form, where I harness the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds and go berserk. It usually only comes out when I’m extremely angered or in exponential pain, but when it does, don’t piss me off if you value your life,” he replied.

“So, mind telling me why you brought Applejack?” asked Rainbow with a sour tone in her voice. Applejack scratched the back of her head and looked at Sonic, who gestured his hands at her, implying that she needed to talk to her. Then she looked back at Rainbow.

“We need to talk about something,” she said and led her out onto the field where they started talking about the whole bake-sale thing.

“They’re actually talking, that’s a good sign,” said Rarity. Sonic strained himself trying, but he managed to eavesdrop from all the way at the bleachers.

“Look Dash, all Ah wanna know is why you and the softball team didn’t show at my bake sale,” said Applejack.

“What are you talking about? Of course, we showed. What I wanna know is why you canceled on us at the last minute.” said Rainbow.

“Wait, what? No, Ah had it alright. What day’d ya come?” asked Applejack.

“The nineteenth,” said Rainbow.

“Oh well, there’s yer problem. Ah had it the week before. Who told ya it was on the nineteenth?” asked Applejack

“Sunset Shimmer. Why?” asked Rainbow. Applejack pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“Why am Ah not surprised? Look, Sonic and Twilight helped us figure that Sunset is nothin’ but a lyin’ dog that’ll do anythin’ for popularity,” said Applejack.

“Oh well, why didn’t you say so?” asked Rainbow.

“I just did. Anyway, we’re gettin’ the gang back together to help Twilight win the Fall Formal crown, and it won’t be the same without ya. You in?” she asked, opening her arms for a hug.

“Dang right I am,” said Rainbow and she accepted the hug. Sonic smiled and stopped listening.

“Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good,” said Pinkie. Then the girls walked up.

“Somebody, and Ah think we can all guess who,” said Applejack. “told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team, and thought I’d canceled on her.”

“So you’re lookin’ to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh?” Rainbow asked Twilight. Twilight looked away nervously, but then looked back and nodded sheepishly.

“Gotta say, I’d really love to see that happen,” said Rainbow, bouncing a soccer ball on her knees for a sec before she dropped it under her foot. “I’ll totally help you out. All you gotta do… is beat me in a game of one-on-one.”

“What?” asked Twilight worriedly.

“First to five goals wins,” said Rainbow, as she bounced the ball around and flip-kicked it into the goal. “One-zip!” Twilight’s pupils shrank in fear and worry at this.

“Welp, it’s official,” said Sonic as she went to the field. “We’re fleeced.” And he was pretty much right. No matter what she did, Twilight lost the match and was left on the ground panting her lungs out.

“That’s game,” said Rainbow as the others walked over and encircled her, looking down at her.

“I really thought you were gonna pull it off there in the end,” said Rarity and sheepishly laughed earning a glare from Applejack, quizzical looks from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, an upset look from Fluttershy, and looks from Sonic and his siblings that only said one word; “Really?”

“So what’s the plan?” asked Rainbow, helping Twilight up. “How can I help you be princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?”

“Say what?” asked Sonic.

“But… I… lost.” panted Twilight. Rainbow just scoffed.

“Of course you lost. I’m awesome. But I’m not just gonna help _anybody_ try to beat Sunset Shimmer,” said Rainbow. “The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart _and_ determination. You’ve proved you’ve got them both.” Then she pulled Twilight into a hug and everyone cheered.

What they didn’t notice was that Sunset Shimmer’s lackeys had gotten some embarrassing pictures of Twilight’s fluke of a soccer match, which their boss planned to use to force the odds in her favor.


	7. We Need a Plan

Later, the Underground and the girls had arrived at the local coffee shop and were getting some refreshments. Twilight and Sonic were at the counter waiting for their drinks when Twilight put in a strange-seeming request.

“And can I get mine with extra oats?” she asked, getting the barista confused.

“Oats?” she asked. Sonic quickly elbowed Twilight and leaned into her ear.

“Normal humans don’t get oats with these sorts of drinks,” he whispered. Twilight quickly looked back at the barista.

“Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine,” she said blushing awkwardly. The barista didn’t notice anything amiss and put her order on the counter, which she quickly took.

“Hi. Uh, can I get an espresso con Panna?” asked Sonic.

“Comin’ right up,” said the male barista and he soon passed off the dressed espresso to Sonic. Then Twilight bumped into a guy Sonic had never seen before and spilled her drink on his shirt.

He had blue hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a black jacket with a red and white streak around the center and on the elbows, a white shirt with a symbol Sonic couldn’t distinguish because of the spill stain, blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

“Oh. We’ve got to stop bumping into each other like this,” he said. He and Twilight both knelt down to grab her cup and their hands accidentally touched. They looked at each other and Twilight quickly pulled her hand away and stood up, nervously smiling, as was the guy.

“You know me,” said Twilight, grabbing her hair. “Always trying to make a big splash around here. ‘Cause my drink kinda splashed. On the ground.” And she nervously chuckled.

“Smooth,” whispered Sonic as he walked over to his seat with the others. The guy just shrugged and stared at her until she worked up the courage to talk.

“I’m gonna go over there now,” she said, pointing to her friends, but accidentally bumped into the counter before she zipped over to the others, sitting on the left arm of the loveseat where Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Sonic were sitting.

“Anyone else hearing wedding bells?” asked Manic to no one in particular.

“I’m not _that_ into him,” said Twilight, then she blushed and started playing with her hair. “He is pretty cute though.”

“Don’t even think about it,” said Rarity. “You’re already trying to get her crown. Who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too.”

“I’m not trying to- I don’t even know- We just accidentally- Ex-boyfriend?” asked Twilight.

“What happened?” asked Sonia.

“Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago,” said Fluttershy as the guy ordered a drink and walked away from the counter. “I can’t believe she hasn’t done something awful to him yet.” When he passed them, they went back to their drinks and Flash gazed at Twilight.

“Maybe she’s just waiting until she has the power to do something really awful,” she said.

“All right people, dance is tomorrow night and we still don’t know how we’re gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named Princess,” said Applejack, standing up. “Right now, folks only know the Twilight from the video Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help ‘em see her differently.”

“AJ’s right. Any ideas? I’m all ears.” said Manic.

“Hmm…” everyone pondered when suddenly…

“I’VE GOT IT!” screeched Rarity drawing the attention of everyone in the building and making Sonic and his family’s ears ring.

“Ow! Careful Rarity, our ears are delicate,” said Sonia. Rarity was blushing bright pink with a big toothy smile and her eyes darting around embarrassed. Then she quickly cleared her throat.

“I mean, perhaps I have a solution,” she said, looking in her bag. “Now, this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but… What if we all wore these as a sign of unity?” Then she pulled a blue headband with yellow ears and a belt with a blue tail with a yellow stripe on it. Everyone stared at her, obviously confused as she put them on. “Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everybody to show their school spirit. You know, ‘Go, Canterlot Wondercolts’!” She smiled at everyone hopefully and then cleared her throat and deadpanned. “I haven’t sold any in ages.”

“Figured,” said Manic.

“I mean, the lot of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we’re all Canterlot Wondercolts,” said Rarity, passing the ears out to the whole group. “Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us. Twilight Sparkle and the Sonic Underground are the ones who united us. And we’re gonna let everyone know it!” Twilight grinned as Rarity gave her some ears and gestured to the others. “What do you think?” Everyone thought about it for a second, but then Pinkie gave a bright smile, Applejack grinned with a thumbs-up, Rainbow smiled with her arms crossed, Fluttershy put her hands behind her back and smiled, Spike looked at Rarity with hearts in his eyes, Manic made a rock-n-roll sign with his hand, Sonia smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror, and Sonic gave a cocky smirk and a double thumbs-up.

“This is perfect, Rarity,” he said. “Now all we need is a plan to get the others to see the same way as us.”

“I think I’ve got one,” said Manic, pulling some sheet music out of his backpack. “I’ve been writing this song for the Underground for a while now, but if we give the lyrics a few edits, I bet it’d make a nice rally song.”

“Lemme see that,” said Sonic, and he looked at the music and ran it over in his head. “Yeah. Yeah, y’know, this might just work.”

“All right, we’ll need somewhere to rehearse,” said Sonia.

“We can use my family’s barn. It’s quiet, out of the way, and no one’ll bug us,” said Applejack.

“All right. So as of now, here’s the plan,” said Sonic and he whispered the plan to the others.

“I love it,” said Rarity after a few minutes.

“Not bad,” said Rainbow.

“Let’s do it,” said Twilight. The next day, their plan would be ready for action.


	8. Spirit Rally

The next day, at lunch, the plan was ready. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, who were all wearing the spirit wear minus the ears along with blue sweaters with gold C-shaped horseshoes, walked into the lunch room wheeling their instruments in on a cart to avoid suspicion and they rolled it up next to Flash’s table. Then Sonic saw the symbol on Flash’s shirt was a blue shield with a golden lightning bolt on it.

Then he saw Rarity sit down at her usual table wearing the same spirit wear as the others, then she, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie, who was in the lunch line, discreetly put their ears on.

“Man, is it just me or is this place way too separate?” asked Sonic to no one in particular.

“Nah. It’s just the way this school runs itself,” said Flash.

“Well, that may be, but I think it needs more school spirit,” said Sonic as he and his siblings put on their ears as a signal to kick it up.

**(Play “Helping Twilight Win the Crown” – Original Movie)**

Pinkie started banging her empty tray against the counter in a rhythm that was essentially a cue for the others. At the cue, Rarity started stomping under her table and clapping along with the beat. Fluttershy did the same thing by banging a couple of empty glasses against her table. Many of the other students got drawn away from their conversations and started wondering what the heck was going on as Applejack joined them by clapping and Rainbow by banging her tray against the table.

Then Manic mimicked the beat on his base and snare drums as a signal to Spike, who was hiding behind the table with an mp3 player attached to a boombox, which he turned on to have the same beat. Then the girls got up from their places and started singing.

_Mane 5: Hey, hey, everybody_   
_We've got something to say_   
_We may seem as different_   
_As the night is from day_

_But you look a little deeper_   
_And you will see_   
_That I'm just like you_   
_And you're just like me._   
_Yeah!_

Then Sonic laid down a few riffs as the girls started bringing the Wondercolt school spirit to everyone.

_Hey, hey, everybody_   
_We're here to shout_   
_That the magic of friendship_   
_Is what it's all about_

_Yeah, We thought we were different_   
_As the night is from the day_   
_Until Twilight Sparkle_   
_Helped us see another way_

_So, get up get down_   
_If you're gonna come around_   
_We can work together_   
_Helping Twilight win the crown_

_So, get up, get down_   
_'Cause it's gonna make a sound_   
_If we work together_   
_Helping Twilight Sparkle_   
_Win the crown!_

_Pinkie Pie: Hey, hey hands up now,_   
_We're sending a message_   
_To the crowd_

_Hands wave up_   
_Then come down_   
_We party together_   
_All around_

_Rarity: Generous, Honesty_

_Applejack: Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty_

_Fluttershy: Twilight helped us each to see…_

_Rainbow Dash: All that we can be!_

_Mane 5: So get up, get down_   
_If you're gonna come around_   
_We can work together_   
_Helping Twilight win the crown_

_So get up, get down_   
_'Cause it's gonna make a sound_   
_If we work together_   
_Helping Twilight Sparkle_   
_Win the crown!_

Then Pinkie and Rarity threw the doors open and revealed Twilight wearing the same school spirit wear as the others.

_Twilight: I'm gonna be myself_   
_No matter what I do_   
_And if we're different yeah_   
_I want you to be true to you_

_If you follow me_   
_We'll put our differences aside_   
_We'll stick together and_   
_Start working on that school priiiiiide!_

_Everyone: Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_   
_Stomp your hooves, turn around_   
_Start now, make a change,_   
_Gonna come around (Manic: C’mon y’all!)_

_Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_   
_Stomp your hooves, turn around_   
_Canterlot Wondercolts_   
_Help her win the crown!_

_Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_   
_Stomp your hooves, turn around_   
_Start now, make a change,_   
_Gonna come around_

_Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_   
_Stomp your hooves, turn around_   
_Canterlot Wondercolts_   
_Help her win the crown!_

Then Flash and his band got in on things as Pinkie and Manic started tossing the spirit wear to everyone there. They all put them on and started dancing along with the team.

_Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_   
_Stomp your hooves, turn around_   
_Start now, make a change,_   
_Gonna come around_

_Jump up, make a sound (Hey!)_   
_Stomp your hooves, turn around_   
_Canterlot Wondercolts_   
_Help her win the crown!_

Everyone was having so much fun in the cafeteria that no one noticed Sunset Shimmer watching through the glass door at her empire crumbling under her feet. Then she saw her two lackeys dancing with the spirit wear on too.

“Take those off!” she barked and they quickly did, but she didn’t notice she had earned the attention of Sonic. “I have something I need you to do.” She peered over her shoulder with a sinister grin on her face as she walked away.

“Hey Flash, take over for me, will ya? I gotta go check something,” he said.

“Sure thing, man,” he replied. Sonic quickly slipped out of the cafeteria, removed the spirit wear and changed into his jacket. He didn’t have his bag, because he knew Spike was watching it, and he wouldn’t be stupid enough to eat the Chaos Emeralds.

“All right Shimmer, what are you up to?” he asked himself. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly looked, but too late as someone whacked him across the face with a baseball bat, sending him tumbling to the ground.

“Bet you didn’t see that coming.” said a voice. Sonic’s senses were blurred from the hit, but he still knew it was Sunset Shimmer that hit him. He staggered to a standing position, but he couldn’t keep his balance.

“Y- You’ll never get away with this, Sunset.” he groaned.

“I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you… hedgehog,” she said. Sonic was shocked.

“How- How did you-?” he asked.

“I heard you and your family explain yourselves to the others,” she said, tying his hands. “Funny. You’d think the fastest thing alive would know when he was playing with fire ahead of time.”

“Why can’t you just leave Twilight alone? It’s not like she did anything to you,” he said, his broken nose already healing.

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong,” she said, dragging him away. “That miserable excuse for a princess took all my glory, both here and in Equestria. I’m just taking it back.”

“Pfft. As if you even had any glory here,” said Sonic. “I know all about Twilight’s position in Equestria. She _earned_ everything she got. Her friends, her Element _and_ her wings and title of princess. Not to mention the respect of everyone here.”

“Your point?” asked Sunset, throwing him on the ground.

“You got to where you are through illegitimate means; extortion, intimidation, rumors, the like. And let me tell you right now; Whenever someone back home on Mobius tried to take over like that, they failed.”

“Well, this isn’t Mobius,” said Sunset. “You may the son of a queen, but here… I rule. And I’m gonna make sure I keep it that way. Besides, I can’t have you getting in the way of my plan.”

“Plan? What plan?” asked Sonic.

“I’m having Snips and Snails wreck the decorations in the gym. Once they’re done, I’ll frame Twilight, get her kicked off the ballot, and fix everything by myself. Once that’s done, Principle Celestia will have no choice but to give me the crown.” she replied.

“Wow. That is by far the lamest plan I’ve ever heard. And coming from a guy that fights a lunatic that powers robots off the life force of squirrels and blue jays on a daily basis, that’s really saying something.” said Sonic, unimpressed.

“Oh, but I haven’t even gotten to the best part,” said Sunset. “Once I have my crown, this world and Equestria will both be mine.”

“If you can gather an army and get through the gateway,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Pfft. No matter. The portal may be closing tonight, but that’s more than enough time to build my army and all worlds will fall.” she said.

“You don’t have to do this,” said Sonic.

“No. No, I don’t. But I choose to,” she replied. “And once I have my crown, your precious Chaos Emeralds will be mine as well.”

“Okay, now I _know_ you’re delusional. You might have had power over the decisions of everyone in this school, which is rapidly failing, but no one from any other universe can handle the power of the Chaos Emeralds,” said Sonic. “You’ll destroy the very kingdom you’re trying to take over.”

“I was Princess Celestia’s student. I can handle anything. And you can’t even beat a girl. How embarrassing is that?” she asked, leveling her bat. “Good night, sweet prince.” Sonic tried to roll away, but Sunset whacked him in the face again, knocking him out before he could get anywhere.

When he came to, he was an old disused locker with a strip of duct tape over his mouth and his limbs bound.

“ _Well, this is perfect,_ ” he thought. “ _Not only is Sunset as crazy, if not crazier than Eggman, but I’m too tired to phase free. Well, time for plan B._ ” Plan B entailed banging on the locker with his back to try and attract the attention of someone with a key or lock-picking skills, but so far he wasn’t getting anywhere.


	9. One-Way Ticket?

When the bell rang, students poured into the halls with Canterlot Wondercolt ears and tails.

“Doesn’t everyone look just fabulous?” asked Rarity as she and the others walked out of the lunchroom along with the crowd.

“It was a great idea, Rarity,” said Twilight. Then she noticed something. “Wait a sec. Where’s Sonic?”

“He probably went out on a run,” said Sonia. “Helps him relax.” Then Applejack saw Sunset Shimmer and her cronies walking down the hall, making everyone panic and get out of her way. Then she noticed Sunset was grinning about something.

“Don’t know what she’s smilin’ about. Twilight’s the one that’s gonna be the princess of the Fall Formal,” she said.

“Dang right,” said Manic. Then Snips gave Twilight the “I’m watching you” motion and Snails just snickered to himself. The team watched them go over to a door and Sunset knocked. The woman who answered was one the team had not seen before yet.

She had opal eyes, sapphire blue hair streaked with silver, and light blue skin. She was wearing a purple tee-shirt with a white collar with a dark blue pin shaped like a crescent moon, blue pants, and white boots with pink on top.

“Vice Principal Luna, something terrible has happened!” said Sunset. Soon they were in the gym and found that all the décor was a complete mess. The decorations were torn and strung all over, most of the furniture was destroyed, drinks were spilled everywhere, and the disco ball had fallen from the ceiling and cracked in half.

“Isn’t it just awful?” asked Sunset, feigning distress. “And after Pinkie Pie and Manic worked so hard to make it look so perfect.” She tried her best at the whole “Puppy Eyes” thing to try and get Luna to believe her. “Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this?”

“Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this?” asked Luna.

“Because I have proof,” said Sunset, and she handed Luna a folder. What neither of them noticed was that Flash Sentry was spying on them and he had heard the entire thing. He had some suspicions, so he quickly acted on them and left to find anything to clear Twilight’s name.

Later, Twilight found herself in Vice Principal Luna’s barely lit office. The only light they had was from the half-opened blinds.

“But- But I don’t understand,” said Twilight, breaking the silence.

“This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?” asked Luna, showing her the pictures inside the folder that showed her wrecking the gym.

Twilight was stunned by the impossible evidence. “Yes, but-” she began.

“I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like _this_ compete for the Fall Formal crown,” said Luna, acting like one of those old-timey bad-ass police investigators. Twilight was worried enough to cry when someone knocked on the door. The door opened and someone walked in.

“Vice Principal Luna,” he said. She and Twilight looked and were surprised to see Flash with something in his hands. “I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them.” Twilight was shocked as Flash walked over and handed a few pieces of paper to the vice principal, which were revealed to be a picture of Twilight’s soccer match with Rainbow the day before, and one of the wrecked gym with Twilight’s form cut into it perfectly. “Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym.”

“I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Flash,” said Luna, then she sat down in front of Twilight. “In light of this new evidence, you may, of course, continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal.” Twilight broadly grinned and ran over to Flash, grabbing him in a tight hug.

“Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!” she said as Flash was opening the blinds. Quickly, Twilight realized what she was doing and backed up, awkwardly blushing.

“What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn’t be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, now would I?” asked Flash with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Luna was about to speak when they heard something that sounded like something was being banged against a locker. The three quickly came out and saw one of the lockers was being banged on from the inside.

Luna produced a small key and unlocked the door, then after one more loud, reverberating bang, a familiar young man fell out, making everyone gasp. It was Sonic, but his limbs were bound, he had a piece of duct tape on his mouth and he had a huge bruise on his arm.

“Sonic! Are you okay? What happened to you?” asked Twilight as she removed the tape.

“Ugh! Took ya long enough,” said Sonic as Flash untied him. “It was Sunset. She K.O.’ed me with a baseball bat and had her goons thrash the gym.” Then he pulled Twilight to the side. “Not only that, but she knows who me and my family really are, and now she’s after the Chaos Emeralds.”

“That’s not good,” said Twilight. Flash handed Sonic his bag and they all turned back to Luna.

“Well, I’m afraid that enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night,” she said.

“ _That makes no sense,_ ” thought Sonic. “ _Sunset said the portal closes tonight. Why would she do that much damage?_ ”

“Now if you will excuse me, I must let my sister know about this latest development,” said Luna and she left. Then Flash looked at Twilight.

“So, uh, I was wondering…” he said, surprising Sonic and Twilight. “If you aren’t already going with somebody, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?”

“Dude, did you just ask her out?” asked Sonic.

“Well yeah, I guess I did,” he replied. “So what do ya say?” Twilight stared into his eyes and blushed and blissfully smiled.

Then she placed a single hand flat on his chest. “That would be…” she began before she realized something. “Tomorrow night?!” Then she backed up and started freaking out. “No! No-no-no-no-no, no, no, no, no, no! Nonononono!” Then she snagged her bag and grabbed Sonic by the hand strap of his backpack. “I can’t! The portal! That’ll be too late!” Then she ran off dragging Sonic behind her.

“Ow! Hey, wait!” he shouted.

“One ‘no’ would’ve been fine!” Flash shouted after her and he walked away.

Later, Twilight arrived at a boutique where the others, who hadn’t heard about the rescheduling, were getting ready. Suddenly, Twilight raced in, burst into a changing room, threw Sonic into the wall, dropped her bag with Spike in it, leaned against the wall and breathed deeply.

“Everything okay in there?” asked Rarity.

“Yeah, we’re just having a quick chat,” said Sonic.

“Only it’s not okay. It’s not okay at all,” whispered Twilight. “If I don’t get my crown back by tonight, I won’t be able to get back to Equestria for another thirty moons.” Then she slumped down the wall with her hands on her face. “What are we gonna do?” Sonic thought for a second before he thought of something.

“Sonia, Manic and I told everyone the truth about us. Now it’s your turn,” he said.

“Wh- What?” asked Twilight.

“He’s right. We have to let them know what’s really at stake if we don’t get the crown tonight,” said Spike. “They’ll help us figure something out.”

“But what if they won’t?” asked Twilight, looking at the mirror. “What if they find out just how different I really am?” Then her reflection in the mirror turned into that of her pony form, revealing a lavender unicorn with extravagant wings.

“Twilight, these girls rallied around you ‘cause they saw what was in your heart. They aren’t gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you’re a pony princess in Equestria,” said Spike, as Twilight’s reflection normalized.

“Yeah. I mean, look at me,” said Sonic as his reflection shifted to his hedgehog form. “I’m that back home, and they accepted me. Don’t you think they’ll do the same for you?”

At that, Twilight smiled and patted Spike on the head. “I’m glad you came with me, Spike,” she said.

“Me too,” he said. “Unless of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons.”

“And I’m glad I have you as a friend, Sonic,” she said, turning and kissing him on the cheek. At that, he blushed madly and chuckled, rubbing the kiss mark.

“Heh. Hey. No sweat.” he said. Then Twilight flung the curtain open and Sonic zipped to his siblings to explain.

“You okay?” Applejack asked Twilight.

“The Fall Formal isn’t happening tonight,” said Twilight.

“WHAT?!” Pinkie shrieked in shock.

“It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie’s decorations.” Twilight continued.

“WHAT?!” Pinkie shrieked again.

“But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight.” Twilight finished.

“WHA-” Pinkie was cut off when Applejack put her hand over her mouth.

Twilight let out a deep breath. “You see…” she began.

But before she could continue, Pinkie slipped free of Applejack’s hand and in one huge breath, she said… “You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown  _actually_  has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in  _this_  world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!” Once she was done, she smiled broadly with a proud “squee” sound.

After hearing all that, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Twilight, and Spike all stared at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Rainbow just scratched the back of her head and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure that isn’t the reason,” she said.

“Nope, she’s pretty much spot-on,” Spike said honestly.

“HE CAN TALK?!” asked Rarity, shocked.

“Oh, yeah. And back where I come from, I’m not even a dog,” he said, walking up and rearing up on his back legs. “I’m a ferocious fire-breathing DRAGON!” Then he dropped back to four with a sly look on his face.

“Yeesh. And you guys say _I_ have an ego,” Sonic whispered to his siblings. Then Fluttershy pushed Rarity and Pinkie Pie aside out of the blue.

“This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now?” she asked, getting in Spike’s face with a creepy gaze. Manic swirled one finger next to his head and whistled a koo-koo noise.

“Agreed,” said Sonia. Then Spike saw Rarity looking amazed and disturbed.

“Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears,” he said, walking over to her.

“Gah…” she moaned.

“Uh… Maybe later,” said Spike, scratching his head.

“Yeah, later’s good,” said Sonic.

“How did you know all that?” Twilight asked Pinkie.

“Just a hunch,” she replied.

“Wait a minute. Lemme get this straight,” said Applejack. “You’re a pony?”

“You’re a princess?” asked Rarity, her right eye twitching a bit.

“You’re from another world?” asked Fluttershy.

Twilight blushed and gulped nervously. “Mm-hmm,” she replied.

“That… is… AWESOME!” said Rainbow Dash. Then all the girls clamored around Twilight asking a flurry of questions about her home.

“See? Told ya,” said Spike. Twilight smiled at him and Sonic.

“Now then, if I recall correctly, there’s a party area that needs a good hose-down and some new decorations,” said Sonic, walking to the door. “Who’s with me?”

“Yeah!” said everyone and they all raced to the school.


	10. Time to Come Together

After arriving at the school, the girls were shocked to see the state of the gym.

“I simply cannot believe they did all this,” said Rarity.

“You and me both, sister,” said Sonia.

“If I only had some kind of… Party Cannon that could decorate everything super-fast,” said Pinkie, her tone falling when she remembered she didn’t.

“I know it seems impossible, but maybe if we all work together?” asked Twilight.

**(Play “Time to Come Together” – Original Movie)**

“Now that’s the kinda can-do spirit Ah’m lookin’ for in a Fall Formal Princess,” said Applejack, sticking her hand into the middle of the group. “Let’s do it, y’all!”

“Absolutely,” said Rarity.

“Rock on!” Rainbow.

“Yes-indeedily!” Pinkie.

“Yay…” Fluttershy.

“Bring it!” said the Underground, joining in. Then they all looked at Twilight and she joined and they threw their hands up.

_Twilight: It's time for us to come together  
It's the only way that things will get better_

_Sonic: It's time for us to take a stand  
So come on and lend a helping hand_

_All: Fix it up_   
_Yeah, it's all right_   
_We'll get it ready by tonight_

_Mix it up_   
_Yeah, help a friend_   
_We'll come together in the end_

_Pinkie and Rainbow: It's time to show that we've got school spirit_   
_Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

_Rarity and AJ: It's time to show that we're strong_   
_So come on, everybody, sing along_

_All: (Look...) Look how we've all come together_   
_(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better_   
_(Look...) Look how we've all come together_   
_(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!_

_(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right_   
_(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight_   
_(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend_   
_(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end_   
_(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right_   
_(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight_   
_(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend_   
_(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!_

After a while, others who were passing in the hall had joined in and helped clean up. With their help, the gym was all cleaned up and the decorations were reset in just under an hour. The team was on the stage with their hands on each other’s shoulders, overlooking their good work.

“This. Looks. Soooooo GOOD!” said Pinkie, hopping up in happiness. Then they heard clapping. They looked and saw Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna holding a ballot box.

“All right, everyone!” said Celestia. “Fall Formal is back on for this evening.” Everyone cheered at this until she spoke again. “So you’d better get outta here and start getting ready. Oh, and don’t forget to cast your ballots for Fall Formal Princess on the way out!”

“You got my vote, Twilight.” said a guy. Soon enough, everyone was marking Twilight on their ballots and slipping them into the box.

“This is perfect,” said Sonic. “At this rate, they may as well just give you your crown back right here, right now.” But what no one noticed was that as the team left, Sunset Shimmer was watching through the closet door. Then she looked back and glared at her minions.

“You’re lucky they were able to pull this off,” she said. “Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, at least try to show a little restraint. I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she does.”


	11. Getting Ready

Back at the boutique, the others were still celebrating about their success at the school.

“I still can’t believe we pulled that off,” said Fluttershy.

“I can,” said Rainbow. “We’re awesome.” Sonic chuckled and walked backward facing her, his arms stretched out.

“Two days and you’re only just figuring that out?” he asked.

“Enough chatter, everyone,” said Rarity seriously. “We need to get ready…” Then she rolled out a metal rack with various ensembles on it. “And we need to look fabulous!”

**(Play “This is our Big Night” – Original movie)**

The team tried on various different outfits before they found what they wanted and started working on hair and makeup, while Sonic was scrolling through holographic pictures on his wristcom and combing his hair. Manic was trying his best to slick his hair-spikes down onto his head when he saw Spike trying on several fake mustaches and rolled his eyes.

Then, while everyone was thinking, Rarity came out of the closet with a small red chest. Everyone looked as she opened it and revealed it to be full of jewelry. Everyone was amazed by how shiny it was as Rarity threw it in the air, and everyone had their pick of its bounty.

Later, everybody but Sonic and Twilight had chosen their outfits and changed into them.

Fluttershy was wearing a cyan dress with a yellow underskirt, a few butterflies going down the center, a cyan and purple butterfly clip in her hair, and pink and cyan boots with white butterflies on them.

Rainbow was wearing a rainbow-colored dress (shocker) with a blue skirt and red frills on the bottom, a gold cloud and thunderbolt on the purple stripe of her dress, bright pink boots with wings on the sides, and elbow-length fingerless purple gloves.

Pinkie was wearing a cyan dress with a purple and pink skirt with her symbol in the back, a bright yellow bow at her waist, a tiny blue top-hat with a yellow bow-tie on it, and purple boots with yellow bows on them.

Applejack was wearing a denim blue dress with red apples on the bottom, a white scarf, a new hat with a pale green streak in the middle and a red rose in front, green bracelets on her wrists, and new brown leather boots with green soles and red apples in the top front.

Rarity was wearing a sparkly sky blue dress and white boots with pink soles.

Manic was wearing the clichéd black tux with a yellow cummerbund, and black shoes with yellow stripes on them.

Sonia was wearing a red evening gown, a white shirt with attached gloves, and red heels.

Sonic and Twilight applauded them before Rarity pushed Twilight behind the changing curtain with a dress she picked out for her. She was about to do the same for Sonic, but he just pressed a button on his wristcom and stood there, his chosen suit materializing on his body as his old outfit dematerialized.

When it was done and Twilight came out, all everyone could do was stare. Sonic was now wearing a blue suit that looked like Michael Jackson’s usual suit, complete with blue fedora and silver versions of his signature shoes.

Twilight was wearing a stunning pink dress with purple and white stripes around the waist, a white bow on her front, and three stars on her skirt’s left side, along with pink and white boots.

Everyone was amazed and crowded around complimenting them on their outfits. After a minute, Manic stood by the door flipping a coin.

“If you’re done, we should get going,” he said. “Our chariot awaits.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Sonic.

“This,” said Manic, opening the door to reveal a private limo. Rarity was amazed.

“When did this get here?” she asked.

“I got connections. Let’s just leave it at that,” said Manic, opening the door and sliding in, looking at everyone gawking. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get in. I only rented it for the drive over to the school.”

“How much did that cost?” asked Sonic, as he and the others got in.

“About a hundred bucks,” said Manic. Sonic raised an eyebrow. “Okay, it was two hundred, but I broke the dealer’s arm and he gave me a fifty-percent discount.”

“Wow, you’re cheap,” said Sonia.

“Hey, I was raised by a street gang. What’d ya expect, Bob Hope?” asked Manic.


	12. The Moment of Truth

Later that night, the moon shone brightly over the school, slowly approaching three bright stars in the sky as most of the students walked up to the building. Soon, the team’s limo rolled up with Manic out the window with two middle fingers up.

“Whoo! Private limo, bitch!” he shouted as it stopped. Then everyone piled out and Sonic looked at his brother with an unamused look on his face.

“Really Manic? Was that even necessary?” he asked as his brother climbed out.

“Cmon man, get with the program. Don’t you watch shows on MTV?” asked Manic. “Hot chicks always go for the complete assholes. I don’t really understand it, but then again, I don’t question it either.”

“Well, maybe you should,” said Sonic.

**Props to “C Students” by AnimatedJames on YouTube for giving me the idea for this joke. Thanks, dude.**

“Yeah, now that I think about it, I haven’t really been getting great results,” said Manic as he walked up the stairs with the others. Then a black Chevy Camaro with yellow lightning bolts on the sides and Flash’s symbol on the hood drove up and Flash jumped out the driver’s door wearing a tux with no tie, and a rose in his lapel.

“Twilight!” he shouted over to her. She and Sonic stopped just short of the door and looked back as Flash ran up the stairs. When he got to the top, he scratched the back of his head. “Look, I know you said no about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance?” He blushed after he finished talking.

“I don’t see the hurt,” said Sonic.

Twilight stared longingly into Flash’s eyes and smiled. “I didn’t say no,” she said. “I mean, I did, but… I didn’t mean no to you.” She started blushing too. “I was… Well, what I mean is… Yes, I’d love to dance with you.”

“Smooth,” said Sonic walking in. “Anyone needs me and the Underground, we’re at the punchbowl.” After a slight mishap with a door, Twilight and Flash joined the party. He left early to join his band on stage, but Twilight waved every now and then, while she surveyed the gym.

“Anybody seen Sunset Shimmer?” she asked.

“Maybe she was too embarrassed to show!” Rainbow shouted over the loud music. “She’s gotta know you won by a landslide!”

“Maybe…” said Twilight. Then Flash’s band finished up their last number and Principal Celestia took center stage where a mic was standing for her.

“First off, I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight,” she said. “You all did a magnificent job, pulling together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now without further ado,” Then Vice Principal Luna walked up with a small chest in hand, drawing the attention of Sonic and his siblings at the punch bowl. “I’d like to announce the winner of this year’s Fall Formal Crown.” Luna knocked the chest open and revealed a beautiful solid gold crown with a light purple star-shaped crystal embedded in it. Sonic looked at Twilight and saw her looking at it longingly.

“All right, guys. Moment of truth time,” said Sonic as he led his siblings over to her to get in on the inevitable group hug.

“The Princess of this year’s Fall Formal is…” said Celestia, receiving an envelope from Luna. Sonic crossed his fingers hoping Sunset hadn’t tampered with the votes. Then Celestia opened the envelope and read the name. “Twilight Sparkle!”

“Yes! We did it!” said Sonic, grabbing everyone in a group hug and everyone cheered loudly. They were so busy doing so, they didn’t notice Sunset’s lackeys sneak in. Twilight quickly hopped up on stage and walked up to Celestia, who picked up the crown.

“Congratulations, Twilight!” she said and placed the crown on her head. It sparkled as it landed on its bearer’s head and Twilight looked out at the crowd, waving.

“Speech! Speech!” shouted Manic. Twilight smiled and walked up to the mic.

“Thank you! Thank you all so much! You have no idea how much this means to me. I wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for you. This is as much your coronation as it is mine,” she said, happy tears streaming down her face. “I may be Princess this year, but I think of all of you as my royal court, who I assist as personally and as often as I-”

“Twilight! HELP!” shouted someone.

“Spike?” she asked. She quickly looked to the door and saw Snips and Snails dragging Spike outside. He tried to escape, but the two got a hold of him and ran. “They’ve got Spike!” Quickly, she raced out of the gym and after them. Unfortunately, the janitors had recently waxed the floor, making the halls slippery, causing Twilight to slam into some lockers. Sonic quickly used it to his advantage and used it as a drifting area, sliding around the corner as the others followed. Snips and Snails ran out the exit and around to the courtyard in front.

Sonic and the others had nearly caught up when they saw Sunset next to the horse statue out front with a sledgehammer. “That’s close enough!” she shouted, hefting it over her shoulder.

Everyone quickly stopped and Sonic realized that the statue was the portal to and from Equestria.

“All right Sunset, just take it easy,” he said, trying to reason with her, but she didn’t back down. Everyone stood in silence until Spike tried to slip free.

“Twilight-!” he tried to say, but his muzzle was forced shut by Snails.

“Don’t. Hurt him,” said Twilight.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m not a monster, Twilight,” said Sunset innocently. “Let him go.” Her goons were confused, but obeyed, letting the dog run back to his master.

“You don’t belong here,” said Sunset, holding out a hand. “Give me the crown and Chaos Emeralds and you can go back to your worlds tonight. Or keep them, and never go home.” Then she got ready to swing the hammer down on the statue.

“I said, take it easy! This is the exact opposite of what I said to do!” said Sonic.

“Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven’t got all night,” said Sunset, looking at the moon which was significantly closer to the three stars. “We don’t have all night. The portal will be closing on its own on less than an hour.” The four other-worlders looked at each other, worried. “So… What are your answers?”

Twilight took off her crown and looked at it, then she and the other came to an agreement. “No.” they all said.

“What?! Your homes! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don’t you see what I’m about to do to the portal?” asked Sunset.

“Yes, but we’ve also seen what you’ve been able to do here without magic,” said Twilight. “Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony.”

“As will Mobius and the Chaos Emeralds,” said Sonic. “This world may fall into death and chaos if we let them fall into your hands.”

“So go right ahead. Shatter the portal! You are not getting this crown!” said Twilight, placing it firmly on its head.

“The gateway to Mobius isn’t even in that statue. My tech-friend is working on fixing it now, and he’s probably got the whole Mobian army with him. ready to come through and save us,” said Sonic. “You’ll never get the Chaos Emeralds. And that is final!”

Sunset stood a minute and then frowned. “Fine. You win,” she said, nearly dropping the hammer on her minions’ toes.

“Wait, what? Seriously?” asked Sonic, scratching his head. “Wow. That was even easier than I thought it’d be.” Twilight just let out a breath of relief.

“You. Are. SO. AWESOME!” said Rainbow.

“Can’t believe you were gonna do that for us,” said Applejack, smacking Twilight on the back.

“It’s no wonder you’re real-live royalty,” said Rarity. Then Manic noticed Sunset getting ticked.

“Uh guys, maybe ixnay on the omplimenting-cay,” he said, but too late. Sunset snapped.

“Ugh! Yes, they’re so _very_ special!” she said and tackled Twilight to the ground, knocking the crown from her head. She tried to grab it, but Sunset grabbed her and pulled her back. Then she crawled over Twilight to grab it, but she got her foot. Sunset reached for the crown, but before she could grab it, Spike swooped in and snagged it.

“Grab him, you fools!” she shouted to her henchmen. They were closing in on him, but then Sunset pushed them aside and cornered Spike at the doors.

“Spike! Spike!” shouted Rainbow. He quickly got the message and threw the crown to her, which she caught with an epic front flip. Sunset’s goons almost got it from her, but Sonic snagged it and held his leg out for them as they ran up and tripped.

“Have a nice trip. See ya next Fall,” he joked as they fell on their faces. “Wait a minute, did I really just say that? Sheesh. That was corny, even for me. I seriously need some new material.” Then Snips and Snails tried getting up, but Sonic jumped and landed with a foot on each of their heads.

“Fluttershy, heads up!” he said and threw it to her. She quickly turned around and it hit her in the back before she grabbed it. Then she saw Sunset and her goons charging right at her, freezing her in fear. Applejack quickly pulled a lasso out of nowhere and yanked her away, but she dropped the crown which fell into Snips’ grasp. Then somehow, Pinkie popped up behind him and handed it off to Applejack, then Rarity, then Twilight. Just as Sunset’s minions charged her, she tossed it over her shoulders, landing it right in Sunset’s grasp.

“I’ll take that,” she said and laughed evilly. “At last. More power than I could ever imagine.” She placed the crown on her head and felt the power flow into her. Suddenly, the magic coming from the crown turned dark green and evil, forming a dark aura around her.

“She’s poisoning the power in the crown! Get it off her!” said Sonia. Sonic tried, but when a large energy beam shot into the air and encased Sunset, he was knocked back.

“Easier said than done, sis,” he said, as Sunset started levitating inside the beam and dark clouds loomed in overhead. Some of the other students came outside and saw what the heck was going on.

Inside the large energy beam, Sunset was going through some sort of metamorphosis. No one could tell what sort it was, but they knew the results wouldn’t be pretty. When the beam dissipated, Sonic’s fears were confirmed; Sunset had transformed into a horrifying she-demon. Her skin had turned red, her hair pointing upright like a flame, and her eyes turned black as coal. She was wrapped in a red, yellow and black dress and dark boots. She had an enormous pair of tattered red batwings and jagged ears, along with a tail and claws for hands. When she saw what she looked like, she laughed in happiness and impressment.

“Okay, I’ve fought some pretty crazy monsters in my life, but Sunset definitely takes the cake,” said Sonic.

“And she probably ate it too,” said Manic. Then Sunset shot two beams of energy at her goons, turning them into demons too, with shaggy orange and blue hair respectively, fangs, wings, blood red eyes, tattered black robes, and huge wings.

“This is gonna be so cool!” said Snips.

“Y’know, in my experience, demons prefer it hot,” said Sonic, backing away in a defensive stance. Twilight growled at Sunset when she saw some of the students were trying to escape, but when Sunset saw them, they all quickly ran inside.

“I’ve had to jump through so many hoops tonight, just to get my hands on this crown and it really should’ve been mine all along,” she said in a distorted voice flying down to the door, seeing everyone cower behind it. She growled in anger before she quickly calmed herself. “But let’s let bygones be bygones. _I_ am your princess now,” Then she held up a glowing hand. “And you will be loyal… to _me!_ ” Then she used her power and ripped the front out of the school. Many students screamed and ran from her. Sonic looked at his siblings with a determined look in his eyes.

“Sonic, are you planning what I think you’re planning?” asked Sonia.

“It’s time to use the Chaos Emeralds,” he said as Sunset shot some sort of hypno-ray from her eyes, turning all the students into mindless zombie slaves. She was so happy that her plan was working that she didn’t notice Sonic take a Chaos Emerald out of his pocket and teleport behind her. Then her minions walked up next to her.

“Round them up and bring them to the portal,” she said. They saluted her and walked off… right into Sonic who had somehow gotten in front of them.

“They’re gonna need to get through us if they want to do that,” he said. Sunset played them off and shot an energy blast at him, but he caught it and turned it around with some of his own power.

“Sonic Magic Wind!” he shouted and shot a blue arc out of his hand at her minions. Then the Chaos Emeralds surrounded him and his siblings, who were surprised to start floating.

“Time to ice some demons, Super Sonic Underground style!” he said. Then he and his siblings’ hair spiked upwards, and their eyes turned blood red. Then Sonic’s hair and suit turned gold, Manic’s hair turned orange and Sonia’s turned white.

“What do you guys think?” asked Sonic.

“Man. I look good orange,” said Manic.

“Hmm. Y’know, I honestly thought I’d be getting white hairs in more than a few years.” joked Sonia.

“Well, shall we?” he asked, pointing to Snips and Snails.

“Let’s,” said Manic. Soon they were wrapped up in a huge fight. Sunset groaned and walked away.

“You want something done right, you’ve gotta do it yourself,” she said as she walked outside and saw Twilight with a determined look in her eye. “Spoiler alert. I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don’t want to rule this pathetic little high school. I want Equestria. And with my own little teenage army behind me, I’m going to get it.” Then Twilight saw that Sunset had even succeeded in hypnotizing Flash. Her eyes widened in fear before she became even more determined.

“No. You’re not,” she said.

“Oh please. What exactly do you think you’re going to do to stop me?” asked Sunset. “I have magic and you have nothing!”

“She has us,” said Rainbow, as she and the others stood up. Twilight smiled at them and Sunset growled before they ran up next to her and she laughed.

“Gee. The gang really is all back together again,” she said, wiping a sarcastic tear from her eye. Then she used her power to form a fireball in her hands as her eyes glowed bright cyan.

“Now step aside. Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already. She needs to be dealt with.” she said, expanding the fireball and throwing it at the girls. They quickly huddled together just as the blast made contact.

“NO!” cried Sonic. Sunset laughed cruelly at her supposed victory. But when she looked where the fireball made contact, she was shocked.

“What?!” she asked. Sonic looked and saw the girls were encased in an aura of bright purple energy filled with sparkling white. They all looked and were just as surprised until they saw they had their hands together. Then it all added up to Twilight.

“The magic contained in my element was able to unite with those that helped create it,” she said. Then the crown started transferring magic to the girls and the started floating.

**(Okay, now go on YouTube and try to find this transformation sequence)**

Applejack’s ears turned into those of a pony, bending her hat up and her hair extended into a long ponytail that fell near her feet as sparkles decorated her outfit. “Honesty,” came Twilight’s voice. Then the same happened to Fluttershy but she gained bright yellow wings. “Kindness,” Pinkie got her ears and tail and was super excited about it. “Laughter,” Then the same happened to Rarity. “Generosity,” Then Rainbow got her ears, tail and a pair of cyan wings. “Loyalty,” Then Twilight gained her ears, tail, and a set of wings far more extravagant than the others. “Magic.”

“Whoa. This is out of the ordinary,” said Sonic.

“Who cares? Let’s get front-row seats,” said Manic, flying over.

“Together with the crown, they create a power far beyond anything you could imagine. But it is a power you don’t have the ability to control,” said Twilight as Sunset was struggling to handle the power. “The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield not, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all; the Magic of Friendship.” Then she and the girls formed a heart by joining hands.

“Wow, that’s pretty corny-” said Sonic before a large rainbow-colored beam shot from the girls. “OHMYGOD! Rainbow lasers!” Then the beam started surrounding Sunset in a tornado.

“What. Is. Happening?” she asked.

“Here and in Equestria,” said Twilight, her eyes turning fully white. “It is the only magic that can truly unite us all.” Then a rainbow-colored streak shot to the students’ heads, Flash first, freeing them from Sunset’s mind control. Then rainbow tornados surrounded Snips and Snails who were trying to escape.  Then everything went bright white. When the light faded, Sonic and his siblings had powered down and ran out to the girls who were all lying on the ground.

Spike licked Twilight’s face, waking her up. She sat and held her hands out, letting Spike jump into her arms.

“You okay?” asked Sonic, helping her up.

“I’m fine,” she replied. Then they saw a huge crater in front of the school and Sunset, who had turned back to normal, in the middle of it struggling to get up. Twilight looked angrily down into it.

“You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone.”

“Tonight, you’ve shown everyone the monster you truly are,” said Sonic. “And what’s in your heart.”

Sunset struggled to face her peers. Her clothes were torn, her face was scraped, and tears poured from her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know there was another way.” Manic slowly filled in the pothole with his geokinesis, which he was still working on perfecting.

“The Magic of Friendship doesn’t just exist in Equestria. It’s everywhere,” said Twilight. Her friends ran and hugged her. “You can seek it out, or forever be alone. The choice is yours. What say you?”

“B-But all I’ve ever done since being here is drive everyone apart,” Sunset sobbed. “I don’t know the first thing about friendship.” Sonic walked over and helped her up.

“I got a friend back home who didn’t know where he stood either, but I helped him,” he said, remembering Shadow. Then he gestured to Pinkie, Applejack and the others. “And I bet they can teach you.”

“Those are my guys! Woohoo!” said Spike standing on his back legs and applauding.

“Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird.” said one of the students.

Spike was disturbed. “Seriously? The talking dog is the weird thing about this?” he asked.

“You people really need to sort out your priorities,” said Manic.

“I for one, think you’re adorable,” said Rarity, scooping up Spike and scratching him behind the ears.

“Oh yeah,” he moaned.

Sonic and Twilight smiled when they saw Principal Celestia with Twilight’s crown. “I believe this belongs to you,” she said. Sonic quickly stepped aside as Twilight bowed. “A true princess, in any world, leads not by forcing others to bow to her, but by inspiring others to stand with her,” Then she placed the crown on her head. “We have all seen you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight.” She thought for a second as she stood up and smiled.

“I do,” she said. Everyone cheered and then one man extended his hand to Twilight.

“Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?” he asked. Twilight looked and saw Flash acting pretty hopeful.

“Well, how much time before the portal closes, Twilight?” asked Sonic.

“Hmm,” she said, looking at the stars. “About an hour, give or take a few minutes.”

“We can probably get one dance out of the way in that time,” said Sonic. Twilight then looked back at Flash and took his hand.

“Oh, what the heck? Let’s do it!” she said.

“All right then!” said Sonic. "Hit it!"

**Yeah! Fourth-wall-breaks for the win, baby!**

**(Play “This is our Big Night Reprise” – Original Movie)**

Everyone had a crazy good time at the formal, and just before they all had to leave, they gathered together for a group photo. After that, they all hugged by the statue.

“You’ll look out for her, won’t you?” asked Twilight referring to Sunset who was standing in the hole in front of the school.

“Of course we will,” said Rarity. “Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring’s debacle.”

“Something tells me she’s gonna be handing out a lot of those before the week is out,” said Sonic, seeing her and her minions put to work on fixing the school.

“We’d better get going,” said Spike. Twilight nodded and turned to the others.

“I know we’ve only friends for a short time, but I’m gonna miss all of you so much,” she said.

“Us too,” said Sonic. Then they all started the walk to the statue.

“That crown really does suit you, _Princess_ Twilight,” said Spike, winking at her.

“You know what, Spike?” she asked. “I am starting to feel a little more comfortable with it.”

“And how about those wings?” asked Sonic.

“Please. I’ve been walking on two legs and picking things up with _these_ for three days,” she replied, holding up her hands. “Wings? Pfft. I’m thrilled that’s all I’ll be dealing with back in Equestria.” Then she and Spike jumped through the portal just as the moon reached the three bright stars. Then all the other girls lost their pony features and Rainbow Dash, who was hovering, fell on her butt. Pinkie tried to run through the portal, but she just smacked her face on the marble and fell onto the ground.

“Oh. Bummer,” she said. Then Sonic’s wristcom started beeping.

“ _Sonic? Sonic, are you there?_ ” came a voice. Sonic quickly held it up and smiled.

“Tails, that you?” he asked.

“ _Sonic! Oh, thank Chaos. It’s been three days._ ” said Tails.

“Yeah, I know. What took you so long?” he asked.

“ _Well, I had to recalibrate the portal and then I had to convince Shadow to power it, and you know how **he** can be._” said Tails.

“Tell me about it. Anyway, tune the portal to this frequency and we’ll be home in no time,” he said.

“Already done. Your ride’s on its way,” he replied and a large green vortex appeared.

“Well, sayonara girls,” said Sonic and he and his siblings jumped through to Mobius.

“So do tell. Where did the vortex lead you?” asked Tails.

“And what’s with the outfits?” asked Shadow. Sonic and his siblings looked at each other and then yawned.

“Long story. We’ll tell you later,” said Sonic and they left for their rooms in the workshop.


End file.
